Ils voulaient tant avoir une fille
by MatMan55
Summary: De retour à Poudlard après la chute de Voldemort, Ginny fait son coming-out trans FtM et devient Gimmy, le plus jeune des frères Weasley. Mais le monde des sorciers est-il prêt à recevoir un sorcier transgenre? Male!Ginny, en relation (éventuellement) avec Hermione. Harry bisexuel. Si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez-pas!
1. Prologue - l'après Guerre

**Prologue : L'après-guerre**

 **Salut! Ceci est ma toute première fic. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à en lire, mais mes tentatives précédentes d'en créer moi-même ont été plutôt lamentables… XD Sentez-vous bien libre de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis là pour m'améliorer.**

 **Question de vous situer un peu, l'histoire se déroule après le 7** **e** **tome (mais sans tenir compte de l'épilogue «19 ans plus tard»). Et elle contient des mentions de personnages trans (c'est même assez central dans cette fic!) et probablement, dans les chapitres à venir, des moments un peu darks… mais je vous mettrai des TW en temps et lieu.**

 **Par rapport aux personnages trans… je vais tenter de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible. Ceci dit, il faut tenir compte du fait que chaque personne vit son identité de genre différemment, et qu'il n'y a pas une seule «recette» pour «réussir» sa transition. Je me baserai sur ma propre expérience FtM et celles d'ami.e.s trans…bien sûr transposées dans un univers magique!**

Quelques semaines étaient déjà passées depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Le ministère de la magie, sous la gouverne d'abord par intérim, mais rapidement rendue officielle, de Kingsley Shacklebolt, s'efforçait de remettre le monde des sorciers en marche aussi vite que possible, sans toutefois négliger l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir.

Les partisans survivants du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été jugés pour leurs crimes, devant un jury aussi impartial que possible formé notamment du nouveau ministre, de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, de Percy, Bill et Arthur Weasley, d'Harry Potter, de Neville Longbottom et de Rubeus Hagrid. Les Mangemorts les plus aguerris furent condamnés à des peines de prison de différentes durées. D'autres, qui étaient sympathisants du mage noir davantage pour leur propre sécurité ou celle de leur proche, écopèrent d'amendes et de travaux communautaires, pour la plupart effectués pour la reconstruction des dommages causés par les troupes de Voldemort. Ils avaient toutefois presque tous des conditions de liberté et étaient sous surveillance accrue afin de s'assurer de leur rédemption.

Selon certains sorciers, dont plusieurs avaient perdu des proches lors de cette deuxième guerre, les peines d'emprisonnement n'étaient pas assez sévères, surtout depuis que la prison d'Azkaban n'était plus surveillée par les détraqueurs, ceux-ci ayant cédés leur place à un intéressant mélange d'Aurors et de créatures magiques diverses. Cependant, il était hors de question de laisser la prison à la seule charge des détraqueurs après leur affiliation aux forces du mal lors du précédent conflit. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux à critiquer les amendes et les travaux communautaires. Ils se calmèrent lorsqu'Harry Potter leur dit, en colère, que les punitions drastiques après la Première Guerre n'avaient pas été bénéfiques pour la communauté, avant de leur rappeler que Dumbledore aurait été le premier à pardonner, qu'il avait été le premier à pardonner à Severus Snape et qu'il était prêt à protéger les Malfoy.

Par ailleurs, il était impératif de déterminer ce qui se passerait à Poudlard. L'année scolaire avait été perturbée, sans compter du fait que plusieurs élèves n'avaient simplement pas pu venir y étudier après le décès de Dumbledore, l'établissement ayant à ce moment été sous le joug de Voldemort. Il était tout simplement impossible de recaler tout le monde, l'école ne pouvant se permettre d'avoir 8 cohortes d'élèves en même temps faute de locaux et de dortoirs suffisants. Cependant, il était impensable de priver les élèves de 7e année qui le souhaitaient de leur dernière année d'études. Ainsi, il fut décidé que ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient revenir terminer leur scolarité l'année suivante, mais que des certificats de reconnaissance d'acquis seraient remis à ceux qui préféraient continuer vers le monde professionnel ou vers des études spécialisées.

Ainsi, sans surprise, Hermione Granger fut la première à manifester son intention de retourner faire sa 7e année, sans surprise (certains avancèrent même que c'était spécialement pour elle que cette possibilité avait été mise en place!). Certains de ses camarades firent de même, notamment Neville, Dean Thomas, Padma et Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini et Gregory Goyle. De leur côté, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter décidèrent de poursuivre vers leur formation d'Aurors, et Draco Malfoy décida de reprendre les affaires de son père, incarcéré pour ses crimes… du moins les aspects légaux des affaires que gérait Lucius Malfoy!

Le monde des sorciers reprenait ainsi lentement mais sûrement un mode de vie normal, malgré les deuils qui affligeaient de nombreuses familles.

Au Terrier, il y avait à la fois de l'action et un calme presque déroutant. D'une part, on pleurait Fred et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient tombés au combat. D'une autre, on s'affairait à remettre le monde des sorciers en état de fonctionner. Harry s'était installé chez les Weasley pour l'instant, le temps de laisser la poussière retomber. À la rentrée, lui et Ron comptaient s'installer ensemble à Londres au 12, Square Grimmaurd, non loin du centre de formation des Aurors, malgré les efforts de Mme Weasley pour qu'ils restent au Terrier. Percy passait de temps en temps, maintenant qu'il avait renoué avec sa famille, tout comme Georges, Charlie, Bill et Fleur.

Hermione était partie de manière un peu brusque à peine deux semaines après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait dit aux Weasley qu'elle souhaitait aller restaurer la mémoire de ses parents en Australie, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais Harry et Ginny savaient qu'elle tentait en fait de s'éloigner de Ron. Devant l'incertitude qu'amenait la guerre, elle avait cru que l'intense attachement qu'elle ressentait pour le rouquin était de nature amoureuse, mais une fois le calme revenu, elle s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'elle et lui n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes attentes envers cette relation : lui voulait constamment se coller, initier les rapprochements qu'il se retenait d'évoquer pendant leurs années d'amitié… Mais Hermione n'avait pas les mêmes envies. Elle n'avait concrètement rien contre Ronald, mais elle ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour lui non plus, même si elle lui était très attachée. Elle voulait du temps et de l'espace, ce que Ron ne semblait pas capable de lui donner. Le rouquin avait été blessé par sa réaction au départ, mais il n'en parlait plus. En fait, il ne mentionnait même plus l'existence d'Hermione! Harry espérait sincèrement que cette situation se réglerait pour le mieux, car il en avait marre de se sentir, comme lors de sa sixième année, pris entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

De toute façon, le sauveur du monde des sorciers en avait suffisamment sur les bras avec sa propre relation avec Ginny pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour réconcilier ses amis. Il était fou d'elle, il était certain de l'aimer, mais en même temps, il sentait que tout n'allait pas de soi, et que la rouquine était de moins en moins à l'aise avec lui à mesure que le temps passait. Il préférait ne pas en faire un plat pour le moment, sachant qu'elle était particulièrement peinée par le décès de Fred et de Tonks. Il lui laissait du temps et de l'espace, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en question leur relation naissante.


	2. Coming-Out

**Chapitre 1 : Coming-Out**

 _«Harry! Il faut que je te parle. Il faut que tu saches. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer. Harry, tu sais que je t'adore, que tu es comme un frère pour moi, mais, je ne suis pas gay, je ne peux pas…»_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tout en sueurs. Encore ce rêve… Ces mêmes pensées m'empêchaient une fois de plus de dormir. Je restai néanmoins dans mon lit, réfléchissant une fois de plus à cette idée qui me tourmentait. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, dans un demi-sommeil.

Le Terrier était silencieux, paisible. Même la goule devait dormir! J'imagine que ma mère s'était finalement endormie, au bout de ses larmes… C'était toujours pareil depuis la mort de Fred. Elle avait énormément de mal à s'en remettre. Oh, bien sûr, ça m'affectait aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, avec toute la famille qui avait combattu au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était presque un miracle que le bilan n'ait pas été plus lourd.

Par moment, je me disais que ça aurait dû être moi qui y reste, tant qu'à devoir y laisser un membre de la famille Weasley… Ça aurait simplifié bien des choses. Je n'aurais pas eu à me poser toutes ces questions, à imposer à Harry mes incertitudes, à perdre Tonks.

Tonks… Elle avait perçu dès nos premières rencontres que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Que je me perdais dans ma tête par moment. Que j'étais de moins en moins confortable avec moi-même. Que mes humeurs de plus en plus sombres n'étaient pas uniquement liées à la montée au pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je m'imaginai Harry s'emporter s'il entendait mes pensées actuelles : « _Voldemort! À quoi ça sert de craindre son nom maintenant qu'il a été vaincu? Il n'y a plus de tabou…»_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que pour moi, qui avais passé toute ma vie à éviter de le nommer, ça pouvait être difficile de changer mon habitude.

 _«C'est pourtant ce que tu demanderas à tout le monde de faire si tu vas de l'avant avec ton idée de fou! Changer leur manière de nommer quelqu'un qu'ils ont toujours connu comme la première fille Weasley depuis 7 générations!»_ Argh! Certains jours, je déteste cette petite voix en moi, celle qui a beaucoup trop raison.

J'aurais tellement voulu parler avec Tonks! Elle avait compris ce qui se passait avec moi avant que j'en aie moi-même conscience! Je ne saisissais pas trop, à l'époque, pendant cet été passé à rendre square Grimmaurd vivable. Je la trouvais presque énervante, par moment, avec ses tentatives de regards complices et ses petits commentaires de fille qui comprend. Même moi, je ne comprenais pas…et pourtant c'est de moi qu'il était question! Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir lui parler, à présent… Plus encore, je donnerais tout pour être, comme elle, métamorphomage.

C'est alors qu'un gémissement apeuré me tira de mes réflexions. Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour en connaître la source : Harry devait, une fois de plus, être en train de faire un cauchemar. Ça n'était pas réellement surprenant, compte tenu de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Nul ne sait vraiment l'entièreté de ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Je crois que même Ron et Hermione ne savent pas tout. J'ai décidé de ne pas mettre de pression sur Harry moi-même. Il sait que je suis là s'il a besoin de parler, mais que je ne lui poserai pas de questions sur les événements de la dernière année. De toute façon, il en avait assez avec les questions incessantes de ma mère, de McGonagall, de Kingsley…et d'une bonne partie de la communauté magique!

J'enfilai ma robe de chambre et sorti le plus silencieusement possible de ma chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller mes parents à l'étage inférieur. Je n'eus qu'un étage à monter, Harry étant installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Discrètement, je me faufilai à l'intérieur de la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Harry était en sueurs et se tortillait sous la couverture, murmurant des propos que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Je m'approchai en l'interpellant dans un murmure. N'ayant aucune réaction, je posai délicatement ma main sur son épaule en le secouant un peu. Il se réveilla et d'un mouvement plus vif que l'éclair, saisit sa baguette magique de sous son oreiller, la pointa en ma direction.

\- Harry! Harry! C'est moi, ça va, doucement, je ne te veux aucun mal, murmurai-je.

\- Ginny? Que se passe-t-il? Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en prenant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante.

\- Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, tu faisais probablement un cauchemar, donc je t'ai réveillé.

\- Merci mon cœur, dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Harry, non, pas maintenant, dis-je en le repoussant un peu plus brusquement que voulu.

Je vis une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard. Je le repoussais de plus en plus fréquemment, ces derniers temps, trouvant toute sorte d'excuses. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas dupe, qu'il remarquait que quelque chose clochait, mais le lui admettre était un pas difficile à franchir. Je vois bien comment il tient à moi, je ne veux surtout pas le blesser. Il s'installa, adossé au mur, et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le lit. J'obtempérai, laissant néanmoins une bonne distance entre nous. Il jeta un _Assurdiato_ sur la porte, nous assurant ainsi de ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison, avant de poser son regard sur moi.

\- Je peux te conter mon mauvais rêve? me demanda-t-il.

Je restai sous le choc. D'habitude, il n'en parlait pas. Bien souvent, nous ne faisions que parler d'autres choses jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau et que je regagne ma propre chambre. Je l'invitai à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

\- J'en ai fait un semblable presque toutes les nuits, ces derniers temps. Chaque fois, il semble de plus en plus réel, concret. Je ne veux pas que ça change les choses entre nous, mais je dois t'en parler avant de perdre la tête, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Harry, je suis difficile à effrayer, répondis-je, m'attendant à la description d'une scène particulièrement terrifiante impliquant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses disciples.

\- Ce n'est pas lié à Voldemort, Ginny. Ce cauchemar, c'est toi qu'il met en scène, murmura-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh! Heuuu… rassure-toi, je suis loin d'être machiavélique, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non! Écoute-moi s'il te plaît! Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. À mesure que la rentrée approche, j'ai de plus en plus peur que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, à Poudlard. Je te sens distante depuis notre retour au Terrier. Je sais que nous avons tous nos émotions à gérer suite à la bataille de Poudlard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre de te perdre, admit-il.

Je tentai de soutenir son regard, mais il détourna les yeux. Visiblement, il se sentait coupable de ne pas être en mesure de me faire pleinement confiance.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre dans mes pensées, Harry. Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser. Je m'excuse si je crée une certaine distance entre nous actuellement. Simplement, les événements des derniers mois me créent énormément de remises en question sur plein de sujets, expliquai-je.

\- C'est ce que je croyais. Après tout, tu me cours après depuis mon premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, dit-il, moqueur.

\- Hahaha! m'esclaffai-je, de plus en plus inconfortable avec la tournure de la discussion. Par curiosité, avec qui j'aboutissais, dans ton rêve? demandai-je dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

Limite, je pourrai commencer à dire ô combien il est impossible que je m'attache à cette mystérieuse personne, et nous pourrions en rire. Ça m'éviterait de devoir commenter…

\- Tu vas rire… Blaise Zabini…

\- QUOI!? Impossible! Totalement impossible! Je ne suis pas gay, ça ne marche juste pas!

Je regrettai ma réponse dès l'instant où mes mots franchirent ma bouche. Mais quelle bourde avais-je tout juste commise? Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. _Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas compris,_ espérai-je. Cependant, à voir le regard de stupeur qu'Harry me lança un instant plus tard, je dus me résigner : il n'avait pas manqué le moindre mot de ce que j'avais laissé échapper.

\- Explications s'il te plaît! Parce qu'à moins que le mot «gay» ait une tout autre signification chez les sorciers, je ne comprends pas comment le fait de sortir avec Zabini te rendrait plus gay que le fait d'être avec moi, demanda-t-il.

\- Harry… je n'étais pas encore 100% prêt à t'en parler. C'est beaucoup pour moi à assimiler et à accepter, dis-je dans un murmure, souhaitant plus que jamais disparaître.

\- Prêt? Ginny…tu viens de me dire qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre…

\- C'est bien vrai!

\- Mais alors? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Harry, je suis un gars! lâchai-je en un seul souffle.

Merde! Ça y est, c'était dit. Pour la toute première fois, je l'avais verbalisé. Il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière à présent. Je me sentais à la fois soulagé de l'avoir dit, mais en même temps, terriblement anxieux (anxieuse? Non, j'ai le droit de dire anxieux désormais) en anticipant la réaction de mon petit ami, dont j'avais l'impression de voir le cerveau travailler à vive allure derrière la confusion qui régnait dans son regard.

\- Si tu es trans, et que tu dis ne pas être gay, hésita-t-il, ni visiblement bisexuel ou pansexuel puisque tu semblais écarter toute possibilité de fréquenter Zabini parce que c'est un gars…

Trans. Oui, c'est ça le mot. Je me souviens l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, je ne sais où. Mon mal a un nom. Je vois Harry faire le lien dans son esprit, poursuivre sa réflexion. Je m'attends à le voir fondre en larmes, ou exploser de colère. Je suis dérouté par le calme de sa voix lorsqu'il poursuit :

\- J'ai très bien compris ce que ça implique pour moi. Je reste là pour toi, peu importe ta décision par rapport à nous.

\- Je suis sous le choc. Tout, mais pas à ça! Je ne m'attendais aucunement à une réaction aussi posée et rationnelle de sa part. Après tout, je connais son tempérament bouillant!

\- Tu es censé me dire que c'est mal, que c'est contre nature, que je suis un monstre. Tu es censé me dire que tu m'aimes tel que je suis actuellement, tel que tu m'as toujours connu, et que jamais tu ne pourras te faire à l'idée que je sois en fait un gars! N'essaie pas de m'épargner en faisant semblant d'être okay avec tout ça si c'est pour m'envoyer promener après…

Je n'y peux rien. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues à présent. C'est comme si tout ce que je retenais en dedans depuis tellement longtemps, tout ce que j'enfouissais au plus profond de mon être, refaisait surface d'un seul coup.

\- Hey! Wow! Calme-toi! Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien c'est difficile pour toi d'accepter ça, mais ne me prête pas des jugements qui ne m'auraient jamais traversé l'esprit, me rassura Harry. Viens, on reprend depuis le début, okay?

Wow! Il est juste parfait, cet homme. Compréhensif, courageux, aimant… un véritable modèle! Je pris quelques grandes respirations, tentant de me ressaisir.

\- Ça t'angoisse, tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux tout me dire… parle-moi, ça te fera du bien.

\- Depuis toujours, je me bats contre moi-même pour être la fille que ma mère a toujours voulu. J'en ai assez! Je veux finalement être moi, être reconnu pour qui je suis, pour le gars que je suis…

\- Dis-moi, comment c'est perçu, chez les sorciers, être trans? Chez les moldus, c'est du cas par cas, ça dépend de chacun. Ai-je besoin de préciser que les Dursley étaient loin d'être ouverts d'esprit, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce doit être assez semblable pour nous, dans ce cas, répondis-je. Certains, comme Luna ou Georges, n'auront aucun problème à l'accepter. D'autres, comme Malfoy, ou ma mère, risquent d'être plus réticents.

Il était de toute évidence surpris que je nomme ma mère dans la même catégorie que Malfoy.

\- Ta mère est si accueillante, si aimante, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait mal le prendre, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

\- Bien simple : la première fille Weasley en 7 générations! Si Ron était né fille, je n'existerais même pas! C'est énorme, comme pression, à mettre sur un enfant! m'emportai-je.

Nous restâmes quelques instants en silence. J'étais conscient que ça faisait beaucoup de choses pour lui à assimiler, cette nuit. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Comment mes parents allaient-ils le prendre? Mes frères? Comment j'allais passer au travers de ma dernière année à Poudlard si tout le monde là-bas continuait de me traiter en fille? Était-ce même possible de vivre en tant que gars quand on est né fille? Comment allais-je poursuivre ma vie avec ce corps qui ne me convenait pas du tout? Est-ce qu'il y a une potion, un sort, pour régler le problème?

\- Sais-tu ce que les sorciers offrent comme possibilités aux personnes trans? demanda Harry, me tirant de mes réflexions.

\- Non…tu sais ce qui est possible côté moldu?

\- Vaguement, répondit-il. Je sais qu'il existe des traitements hormonaux et des chirurgies pour modifier l'apparence du corps, mais sans plus.

Mon visage s'illumina à ces mots d'un large sourire, ce qui fit bien rire Harry.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tronche! ricana-t-il.

\- Tu comprends pas comme tu viens de m'enlever un poids énorme! On peut changer des aspects de notre corps! m'enthousiasmai-je.

\- C'est clair que ton père voudra tout savoir sur le fonctionnement des hôpitaux moldus! s'exclama Harry.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à nous imaginer les possibilités qui s'offriraient à moi, physiquement parlant. Je ne pouvais rien me représenter de concret, faute de savoir ce qui était faisable dans ce domaine, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me visualiser avec les cheveux courts, une petite barbe, un torse plat, une voix grave…et même un membre viril entre mes jambes!

\- Gi…heu… au fait, comment tu veux que je t'appelle? demanda-t-il lorsque nous eûmes épuisé toutes les modifications physiques qui m'iraient…et même celles dont il n'était absolument pas question, comme la pose de branchies et d'une queue de sirène!

\- Hmmm…c'est vrai que «Ginny», ça me va plus ou moins… Tu en dirais quoi si je devenais Gimmy?

\- Beaucoup mieux, Mister Weasley, répondit-il, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

C'est cette complicité si naturelle qui m'avait fait tant apprécier Harry initialement. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, nous nous sommes toujours compris. Il n'avait pas été mon seul petit ami, j'avais aussi fréquenté Michael Corner et Dean Thomas, par le passé. Mais il était de loin celui avec lequel j'aurais préféré finir mes jours, avoir été obligé d'être en couple avec un homme. Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon, et nous bayions tous deux aux corneilles.

\- Gimmy… tu disais ne pas être gay… Pour ma part, gars ou fille, je m'en fous, je suis bisexuel, révéla Harry. Mais toi, si tu préfères les filles, je vais comprendre…

\- Harry, tu es probablement l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Mais maintenant que je n'essaie plus de me convaincre moi-même d'être la parfaite fille que mes parents espèrent de moi, je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même, ni à toi par le fait même : je te considère davantage comme un frère et un excellent ami que comme un potentiel partenaire de vie. Je n'ai guère le choix d'admettre que je suis plutôt attiré par les filles, admis-je, un peu gêné.

\- Je comprends, m'assura-t-il. J'imagine que ça explique un peu la distance qui s'installait entre nous ces derniers temps?

\- Oui, bien que je n'étais pas capable de me l'admettre. Est-ce que tu m'en veux? demandai-je, inquiet.

\- Pas le moins du monde! J'adore la personne que tu es, et je t'en voudrais davantage si tu voulais me sortir complètement de ta vie. Mais je savais moi-même au fond que nous n'aurions pas été heureux à long terme en tant que couple, avoua-t-il.

Je quittai sa chambre pour regagner la mienne tout juste avant que ma mère ne se lève pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. S'il avait fallu qu'elle me voie quitter la chambre d'Harry au petit matin, nous aurions eu droit à toute une scène comme quoi il est inapproprié pour un garçon et «une fille» de s'enfermer dans une chambre la nuit. Comme si je n'avais pas partagé le dortoir avec des filles ces 6 dernières années dans la tour de Gryffindor! Le petit rire provoqué par cette pensée aux lèvres, je me rendormis, plus léger que jamais, ayant finalement l'impression d'avancer dans la bonne direction.


	3. Investigation

**3\. Chapitre 2 : Investigation**

 **Salut! Tout d'abord, je voudrais sincèrement remercier celleux qui ont pris le temps de lire le début de cette fic, de poster une review ou de me suivre. De savoir que des gens lisent et apprécient ce récit m'encourage à le continuer et à m'y appliquer.**

 **Je tenais à préciser que je n'ai pas l'intention d'établir un horaire de publication précis, afin de m'assurer d'être satisfait de chaque chapitre avant de le mettre en ligne. De plus, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres comptera cette fic au final.**

 **Mais trêve de bavardage, vous n'êtes pas ici pour me lire vous raconter ma vie, mais bien pour connaître la suite de l'histoire de Gimmy!**

Il s'était passé près de deux semaines depuis ma discussion nocturne avec Harry. Le lendemain matin avait été un peu étrange, lorsque nous nous étions croisés dans la cuisine. Il n'osait pas me nommer ni me genrer d'une façon ou d'une autre devant les autres pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Si ma famille avait remarqué quelque chose, elle n'en dit pas un mot. En fait, Ron semblait davantage consterné par le fait qu'Harry ne mentionnait plus son envie de se rapprocher de moi physiquement.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux, nous nous en étions quelque peu reparlé, essayant de déterminer comment je pourrais bien en parler à ma famille, et comment j'allais pouvoir présenter la question à Poudlard à la rentrée. La traditionnelle lettre qui m'était adressée était arrivée le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry. J'eus le bonheur de découvrir que j'avais été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Aussi, je restais préfet… préfète en fait… ce qui me fit alors angoisser étant donné qu'il y avait habituellement un garçon et une fille par maison en 5e, 6e et 7e année.

Au fil de nos discussions, Harry et moi étions arrivés d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que je sois le plus renseigné possible avant d'aborder mon éventuelle transition avec mes parents. Aussi, nous devions trouver un prétexte pour nous rendre à Londres pour aller nous renseigner à Ste-Mangouste, chez Fleury et Bott et dans une bibliothèque moldue. Oh, du haut de ses 18 ans et de son statut d'élu, Harry était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise, mais ma mère avait décidé de me couver jusqu'à ma majorité, coûte que coûte, et il me restait donc une dizaine de jours sous son joug. Honnêtement, je me doutais bien qu'elle s'acharnerait même jusqu'à la rentrée, sachant qu'elle n'aurait par après jamais plus le même contrôle sur aucun de ses enfants lorsque nous serions tous diplômés.

Un soir, quelques jours avant mes 17 ans, Harry vint me rejoindre dans le jardin, après le dîner, prétextant avoir besoin de prendre l'air pour digérer cet autre copieux repas.

\- Hey Gim'! Tu crois que ça passerait auprès de ta mère si on lui disait que je t'accompagnais à Londres pour aller acheter ton matériel scolaire? On pourrait en profiter pour se renseigner.

\- Elle ne me laisserait pas y aller seul, surtout pas avant que je sois autorisé à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Mais si je suis avec le sauveur du monde des sorciers… ça devrait passer! répondis-je pour le narguer.

\- Arrête ça! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas tout le mérite, bafoua-t-il, gêné.

Je lui renvoyai mon plus beau sourire. Harry était si modeste! Peu importe ce qu'il en pensait, il avait quand même eu un rôle central dans la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien sûr, c'était tout à son honneur de reconnaître l'implication de Ron, d'Hermione, de Snape, de tous ceux qui se sont battus. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne le mettais plus sur un piédestal…ç'aurait été un brin pathétique si j'avais encore été incapable d'aligner deux mots en sa présence après tout ce temps!

\- Pendant que j'y pense : j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, lança-t-il. Elle a tout expliqué à ses parents, ils ont compris ses raisons. Elle a passé du bon temps en vacances avec eux, mais elle revient bientôt à Londres. Je lui ai offert de rester square Grimmaurd en attendant de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Ah! Tant mieux, dis-je sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Elle pourrait certainement nous aider avec nos recherches, c'est elle l'experte avec les bibliothèques. Mais je ne veux pas lui en parler sans ton accord…

\- Non, tu as raison, elle pourrait effectivement nous aider, approuvai-je. Je devrais le lui dire… surtout qu'elle sera à Poudlard avec moi! Elle pourrait nous retrouver à Londres et tu pourrais me supporter pendant que je lui en parle.

\- Mais bien sûr! s'empressa-t-il de me rassurer. Je lui lance l'idée et te reviens là-dessus.

\- Merci, Harry, ajoutai-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Terrier. Ton amitié et ton aide signifient beaucoup, pour moi…

Il revint sur ses pas et planta son regard droit dans le mien. Ses yeux verts témoignaient de tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre en mots : sa fierté, son affection, son empathie, sa compassion…

\- Voyons, Gimmy, c'est la moindre des choses que je puise faire! Quel genre d'ami serais-je si je ne te supportais pas du mieux que je le pouvais?

Je restai là, à contempler l'horizon, suivant le soleil couchant des yeux, pendant qu'Harry retournait à l'intérieur. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Hermione… on serait ensemble à Poudlard cette année. Tous les deux en 7e qui plus est, étant donné que j'étais présent pendant la dernière année, même si, honnêtement, je n'ai pas assisté à tous mes cours, et qu'elle accompagnait Harry dans sa lutte contre les forces du mal plutôt que de compléter ses ASPIC. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été bien reçue par les Carrow compte tenu des politiques anti né-moldus qui étaient promues par le ministère dès qu'il est tombé sous l'emprise du mage noir. Si, comme le croyait Harry, elle était effectivement ouverte à ma transition, elle serait une alliée de taille au château. Appréciée des professeurs et désormais hautement considérée par la communauté magique suite à son implication, avec Harry et Ron, dans la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle saurait imposer le respect.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry convint avec Hermione qu'on se retrouverait au Chaudron Baveur le dimanche suivant pour aller acheter nos fournitures et pour qu'elle puisse s'installer dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à la rentrée. J'étais plus qu'étonné de la rapidité de leur communication, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait toujours en Australie avec ses parents, mais Harry me montra un appareil rectangulaire avec un écran et des boutons numérotés qu'il désigna comme un téléphone mobile. Il m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un dispositif moldu qu'Hermione et lui utilisaient pour se parler, peu importe la distance qui les séparait.

Quatre jours. Il ne me restait plus que quatre jours avant de pouvoir trouver de l'information, tant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, sur les options qui s'offriraient à moi. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il ne me restait que quatre jours avant de devoir révéler mon identité de genre à Hermione. Je devais dire que ça m'angoissait. Je ne savais pas si je trouverais les mots pour le lui dire, si j'aurais suffisamment de courage pour aborder la question moi-même. Je craignais que cette révélation vienne affecter l'amitié qui nous unissait. Elle était une de mes rares amies filles et, bien qu'elle ait passé les sept précédentes années à se tenir majoritairement avec deux garçons, je ne savais pas si notre relation resterait la même ou si elle se mettrait à éviter certains sujets de discussion avec moi parce qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas parler de telle ou telle chose avec un gars.

Je n'eus pas tant de temps pour ruminer mes pensées, toutefois, parce qu'il nous fallait encore convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller sur le Chemin de Traverse seul avec Harry et Hermione. Si elle ou mon père en venait à nous accompagner, nous n'aurions pas la liberté d'effectuer nos recherches. Harry m'avait néanmoins assuré que si je n'avais pas le droit de l'accompagner, il irait commencer les recherches par lui-même.

Le vendredi, peu avant le dîner, alors que j'aidais ma mère avec les derniers préparatifs du repas, je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de tenter ma chance :

\- Maman, je me demandais si je pourrais aller à Londres avec Harry ce week-end. Il a quelques courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse, et j'en profiterais pour acheter mon matériel scolaire pour la rentrée. Il doit également passer square Grimmaurd, ajoutai-je pour qu'elle comprenne bien que nous serions également dans le Londres moldu à un certain point.

\- Oh Ginny, c'est vrai, j'oubliais complètement qu'il faudrait y aller éventuellement, admit-elle en remplissant un pichet de limonade d'un coup de baguette magique. Je ne sais pas si c'est sage de vous laisser y aller seuls…

\- Mais maman! Je ne serais pas seul, je serais avec Harry, le futur auror et le sauveur du monde des sorciers! J'ai un frère qui réside et travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui pourrait m'aider en cas de soucis. Et Hermione viendrait probablement nous y rejoindre, m'empressai-je d'ajouter pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine un jeune homme et une adolescente (!) seuls ensemble à Londres.

\- Hmmm… j'imagine que tu as raison. Je dois me faire à l'idée que ma petite fille est presque rendue une femme, s'émut ma mère, ne remarquant pas la grimace de dégoût qui déforma mon visage lorsqu'elle fit référence à mon genre assigné à la naissance. C'est d'accord!

\- Merci maman! la remerciai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le jour venu, ne tenant plus en place, je me réveillai tôt et étais fin prêt à partir avant même qu'Harry ne soit levé. Cette impression d'enfin faire un premier pas concret pour harmoniser ma vie à mon identité de genre me venait avec un mélange d'appréhension, de craintes, d'inquiétudes, mais surtout de pur bonheur! Finalement, après avoir écouté sagement les dernières recommandations de sécurité de ma mère, du simple «garde ta baguette à portée de main» aux plus percutants conseils en cas d'ouragan, nous primes la direction du Chaudron Baveur via la poudre de cheminette pour ma part et en transplanant dans le cas d'Harry. Comme j'avais hâte à ma fête, dans très précisément deux jours, pour enfin être autorisé à passer mon permis de transplanage! J'aurais 17 ans et je pourrai enfin utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

Je sortis de la cheminée du bar qui, malgré les années, avait toujours le même aspect quelque peu inquiétant, et j'entrepris de frotter la suie qui recouvrait ma veste, lorsqu'Hermione surgit derrière moi en faisant disparaitre la saleté d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique. J'étais sincèrement heureux de la revoir, réalisant à quel point elle m'avait manqué durant les dernières semaines. Harry nous rejoignit dans un craquement sonore dans l'instant qui suivit.

-Hermione! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis si heureux de te retrouver!

\- Harry! Ginny! Vous n'avez pas idée combien vous m'avez manqué pendant mes vacances, répondit Hermione, tout sourire.

Tom, le barman, s'inclina lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, qu'il traitait désormais avec autant de considération que lorsqu'il recevait le ministre de la magie. Il nous guida jusqu'à un petit salon privé et nous servit du thé et des viennoiseries, avant de se retirer en s'inclinant à nouveau. Hermione se lança alors dans le récit de son voyage et dans une explication approfondie du mode de vie des communautés magiques en Océanie. Elle nous parla également de ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, visiblement émue, elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé, un an plus tôt, qu'elle aurait la possibilité de les serrer dans ses bras à nouveau un jour. Enfin, elle nous demanda comment allait la vie au Terrier depuis son départ.

\- Oh, la petite routine, répondis-je. Ça va…

\- Et vous deux, vous en êtes où? questionna-t-elle candidement alors qu'Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard complice.

\- Nous avons convenu qu'il était préférable que nous soyons uniquement amis, expliqua-t-il sans en dire davantage, pendant que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et mes mains devenir moites.

\- Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas indiscret? voulut savoir Hermione.

\- Il y a beaucoup de changements qui s'en viennent dans ma vie et ils n'étaient pas compatibles avec une relation plus qu'amicale entre Harry et moi, dis-je, tentant d'ignorer le regard noir que me jeta mon meilleur ami, mais ne pouvant éviter le léger coup de pied qu'il me balança subtilement sur le mollet. En fait, heum, comment dire, _jesuistransetjevaisfairematransition_ , bafouai-je.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas compris, vu comme tu as marmonné, me nargua Harry, saisissant une rare lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard d'Hermione.

\- Je suis un gars trans. Je vais débuter ma transition pour vivre en tant que tel, en tant que Gimmy, soufflai-je en détournant le regard, gêné. J'espère pouvoir modifier mon corps en conséquence, quand j'aurai compris comment ça marche…

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis contente que tu oses t'affirmer, dit Hermione après un moment. J'ai déjà lu quelques articles à ce sujet, côté moldu, mais je me suis demandé comment ça fonctionnerait côté sorcier. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de livre sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais peut-être y en a-t-il dans la réserve…

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'en ferait pas un plat, Gim', lança Harry.

\- Arrête un peu, Harry, tu veux? D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est très fréquent de redouter la réaction des autres lors des coming-outs, me défendit Hermione.

Je sentis monter en moi un élan d'affection pour la jeune femme. À première vue, ma révélation ne semblait pas avoir changé quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'étais soulagé. Si vraiment la question l'intéressait, je venais vraisemblablement de gagner une alliée de taille pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

\- Tu en as parlé à tes parents et à tes frères déjà? As-tu une idée de comment la situation sera gérée à Poudlard? ajouta-t-elle, se tournant vers moi.

\- Non, il n'y a qu'Harry et toi qui êtes au courant pour l'instant. J'attendais d'avoir un peu plus d'informations sur le processus avant de le dire à ma famille. Je redoute particulièrement la réaction de ma mère… et pour l'école, j'ose pouvoir me faire appeler Gimmy et qu'on utilise des pronoms masculins pour me désigner. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils vont gérer la question des dortoirs par contre. Mais encore là, tant que mes parents ne savent pas, je ne peux pas m'y afficher ouvertement. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait que je le leur dise avant la rentrée, expliquai-je d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

\- Il faudrait voir dans les textes de loi sorciers s'il y a des politiques établies pour ces situations précises, lança Hermione, pensive, comme si elle se le disait davantage à elle-même qu'à nous, établissant déjà mentalement une liste des éléments à trouver et des endroits où obtenir les informations souhaitées.

Mettant le sujet de l'heure de côté pour l'instant, nous sortîmes sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire nos emplettes. J'avais notamment besoin de nouveaux rouleaux de parchemin, d'encre et de nouvelles robes. Un brin rebelle, j'en profitai pour prendre des tenues aux coupes unisexes, question qu'elles puissent encore m'aller lorsque je vivrais publiquement en tant que Gimmy. De toute manière, _out_ ou pas, j'allais me sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise en pantalon qu'en jupe!

Nous terminâmes par Fleury et Bott pour aller chercher nos nouveaux manuels scolaires. Hermione et moi allions tous deux étudier la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la botanique et la défense contre les forces du mal. J'allais de plus poursuivre ma formation en soins aux créatures magiques et en études des moldus, même si je n'avais pas pu suivre ce cours l'année précédente étant donné qu'il n'était plus dans le cursus scolaire sous la gouverne de Snape. Hermione, quant à elle, voulait décrocher son ASPIC en étude des runes et en arithmancie et en potions. Nous avions peu de livres à acheter, la plupart des cours nécessitant simplement de poursuivre avec ceux de l'année précédente. Néanmoins, nous devions nous procurer le _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 7_ et un nouveau manuel en défense contre les forces du mal, puisque nous aurons visiblement une fois de plus un nouveau professeur dans cette discipline. Nous flânâmes également dans le rayon des livres traitant de la médecine magique. Je me laissai tenter par un volume s'intitulant _Enchantements et potions destinés à la modification corporelle sous toutes ses formes_. Hermione acheta également un coffret portant sur le droit sorcier.

Chargés de nos achats, Harry et moi transplanâmes (en transplanage d'escorte pour ma part, bien agrippé à son bras) vers le 12, square Grimmaurd, afin d'y déposer nos paquets. Hermione passa d'abord par un réputé hôpital moldu pour y ramasser de la documentation avant de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine de l'ancienne maison de Sirius, que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, s'était efforcé de garder propre malgré l'absence de son nouveau maître. Nous entreprîmes d'éplucher les différentes brochures dont nous disposions afin d'approfondir nos connaissances sur les options moldues pour les hommes trans.

\- Hmmm…il n'y a rien de bien pertinent dans celle-ci, maugréa Harry après une quinzaine de minutes, jetant le feuillet qu'il consultait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Selon l'auteur, les seules personnes trans qui existent sont des femmes trans, et elles ne seraient en fait que des _freaks_ qui n'acceptent pas d'être gays et qui «deviennent» des femmes pour exprimer leurs sentiments pour des hommes dans des relations hétéro…

\- La mienne semble plus pertinente, commenta Hermione, continuant de dévorer chacun des textes que proposait la sienne. On y mentionne qu'il est possible de se faire prescrire par un médecin un traitement hormonal de substitution à base de testostérone afin de développer des caractéristiques sexuelles secondaires typiquement masculines : pilosité, barbe, prise de masse musculaire, croissance du clitoris jusqu'à en faire un mini-phallus, mue de la voix, arrêt du cycle menstruel…Woaw! Il y a même des photos! s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant la brochure, visiblement ravie. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ces traitements semblent faire effet.

J'étais en admiration devant les clichés que la jeune femme me montrait. Il était impossible de dire que les hommes qui y posaient étaient trans, étaient comme moi. J'enviais leur barbe, leur torse plat, leur carrure. Je me projetais déjà au moment où j'aurais moi aussi eu accès à ce type de traitement, où j'aurais eu des résultats similaires.

\- _La testostérone est administrée sur une base régulière tout au long de la vie des hommes trans, par injections ou via des solutions topiques. Dans ce second cas, l'application est quotidienne_ , lut Hermione à haute voix.

\- Dans celle-ci, il y a une section «par où commencer», lança Harry, la parcourant du regard. Choix d'un nouveau nom et changement de celui-ci auprès des autorités, coupe de cheveux, changement de la garde-robe, port de compressif pour la poitrine…il y a vraiment beaucoup d'options!

\- J'ai justement un passage dans ce dépliant qui parle des compressifs, enchainai-je. _Communément appelées «binders», des camisoles compressives peuvent être portées sous les vêtements afin de minimiser l'apparence des seins_. Semblerait qu'il faut être vigilant par contre, et se laisser des moments sans en porter pour laisser notre torse respirer. Je me demande où on peut en acheter…

\- Je tenterai de me renseigner pour toi d'ici la rentrée, proposa Hermione. Ça me fera quelque chose pour m'occuper pendant que je serai à Londres.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, la remerciai-je. Je me vois mal trainer ma mère dans les boutiques moldues pour en acheter…

Nous pouffâmes de rire, nous imaginant tous la scène que cela pourrait donner. Nous continuâmes nos recherches en silence pendant un moment, quand Harry se leva d'un bond et se précipita de l'autre côté de la table, vers l'endroit où Hermione et moi étions assis, visiblement excité.

\- Regardez ça! s'écria-t-il, nous mettant sous le nez un fascicule expliquant les différentes procédures chirurgicales possibles. Tu pourras faire une mastectomie, pour construire un torse plat et masculin. Si certains résultats présentent tout de même des cicatrices sous les pectoraux, cette autre technique est bluffante! Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner!

\- Où est-ce que je signe? Je veux ça le plus rapidement possible! dis-je, enthousiaste.

\- Attends, c'est pas fini, poursuivit-il. Il y a aussi l'hystérectomie avec ovariectomie…

\- C'est l'ablation de l'utérus et des ovaires, ça, n'est-ce pas? le questionna Hermione. Ils font cette intervention sur certaines femmes ménopausées sur une base assez régulière. Ma mère a une tante qui en a eu une il y a quelques années.

\- Ouais, c'est ça! Au fond, ils te vident la quincaillerie, vulgarisa le sorcier à lunettes en pouffant de rire.

\- J'imagine que ça élimine le cycle menstruel, rêvassai-je, songeant au calvaire que je vivais près d'une fois par mois lorsque mon corps prenait plaisir à me rappeler qu'il lui était tout à fait possible de porter un enfant, qu'il était féminin.

\- Et c'est requis pour certaines autres procédures de _reconstruction génitale_ , lu Harry. Phalloplastie, métoidioplastie, scrotoplastie, vaginectomie, urétroplastie… il semble y avoir plusieurs possibilités pour te concevoir un membre viril. Tu vas pouvoir avoir des couilles, Gim'!

\- Ça semble être des procédures assez complexes, mentionna Hermione. Chacune avec leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. La phalloplastie semble longue et envahissante, la métoidioplastie donne un petit phallus, l'urétroplastie apporte son lot de complications… Ça reste tout de même stupéfiant de voir ce que les médecins moldus arrivent à faire!

\- Je me demande si les sorciers ont également développé des techniques, ajouta Harry.

\- Imagine une combinaison des techniques moldues et magiques, extrapolai-je. Ça pourrait donner quelque chose de très intéressant. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien ça me fait du bien de savoir que je ne serai pas coincé dans ce corps qui ne me ressemble pas pour toujours!

-On peut le déduire à te voir rayonner comme ça, rétorqua Harry.

\- Je vais faire mes recherches là-dessus, promit Hermione. Je te ferai part de mes trouvailles!

J'étais aux anges. J'allais enfin pouvoir être moi-même. Je flottais encore sur mon nuage lorsqu'Harry et moi quittâmes Hermione pour rentrer au Terrier, et le même sourire animait mes lèvres lorsque je m'endormis paisiblement ce soir-là.

 **Je tenais simplement à préciser que je ne sais pas si de telles brochures existent. De nos jours, toute cette information aurait pu être trouvée sur le web, notamment via des forums et les sites de différents organismes de soutien, ou encore sur des groupes Facebook et dans des vidéos en ligne. Toutefois, comme on est en 1998, il fallait s'adapter!**


	4. Surprises d'anniversaire

**4\. Chapitre 3 : Surprises d'anniversaire**

 **Salut! Voici finalement la suite des aventures de Gimmy. Continuez de m'envoyer vos reviews, vos commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer.**

 **Petite précision : on va finalement avoir un peu de moments plus…intimes… ^^ Aussi, Gimmy va essuyer ses premiers commentaires transphobes. Donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec le contenu à caractère sexuel, je vous recommande de ne pas lire à partir du moment où Harry sort de la chambre de Gimmy jusqu'à la ligne. De même, si ls transphobie vous affecte particulièrement, je vous suggère de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture à partir de ce chapitre.**

 **Par ailleurs, je pensais l'avoir précisé dans mon premier chapitre, mais non, alors voici :**

 **\- Disclaimer : L'univers de Hogwarts de même que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. [Gros merci à J.K. Rowling de les avoir créés, cela dit!]**

 **\- Je préfère mettre les noms de certains lieux, mais encore plus des personnages, en anglais, parce qu'honnêtement, _Londubat_ , _Rogue, Drago_ ou _Poufsouffle_ , je ne suis pas fan!**

* * *

\- BONNE FÊTEEEEEEEEEE!

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Harry se tenait tout près de mon lit, éclairé par le faisceau de sa baguette magique, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et des cadeaux à la main.

\- WoW! m'exclamai-je, réajustant les couvertures autour de mon corps, étant vêtu d'un léger pyjama qui me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Regardant par la fenêtre, je constatai qu'il faisait toujours noir à l'extérieur. Il devait être tout au plus 2h00 du matin. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits en observant mon meilleur ami.

\- Je m'excuse pour l'intrusion, chuchota-t-il, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'être le premier à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

C'est vrai! Nous sommes le 11 août. C'est ma fête. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis majeur. Avec toutes mes recherches et mes réflexions quant à ma transition, j'avais fini par perdre quelque peu la notion du temps. Je souris à cette idée : j'étais dorénavant majeur. J'avais le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école et j'étais déjà inscrit au Ministère pour mon examen de transplanage le lendemain. Simplement parce que j'en avais le droit, je pris ma baguette et jetai un _Assurdiato_ sur la porte de ma chambre.

\- Regarde l'autre qui abuse, pouffa Harry. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais crié aussi fort sans en pleine nuit sans avoir pris la peine de jeter ce sort? Tes parents seraient morts sur le coup…

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Tu es mieux d'être gentil si tu ne veux pas te prendre un de mes maléfices de chauve-furie au visage, le menaçai-je en souriant.

\- Je viens en paix! s'exclama-t-il en montrant les cadeaux pour prouver ses bonnes intentions. Je préférais te le donner en privé pour ne pas faire de scène devant ta famille au dîner, ce soir… Celui-ci vient d'Hermione.

Il me tendit un premier paquet, que j'entrepris d'ouvrir avec soin, fébrile. J'y découvris trois camisoles : deux noires et une blanche. En y regardant de plus près, je constatai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de camisoles ordinaires, mais bien de ces hauts compressifs pour masquer ma poitrine.

\- Des _binders_?! MA-LA-DE! Wow, c'est tellement parfait!

-Enfile-en un pour voir si la taille est bonne, Hermione a dit qu'elle peut les échanger si ça ne te fait pas, mentionna Harry.

-Heu…ouais! C'est juste que… hésitai-je.

-T'inquiètes, Gimmy, je me retourne le temps que tu te changes! dit-il en se retournant face au mur.

Je retirai mon t-shirt et tentai de mettre un des binders noirs. Ça avait tout à fait l'apparence d'une camisole classique, ajustée, avec des bretelles d'environ 3 centimètres de large. Le vêtement était fait de plusieurs épaisseurs de tissu compressif. J'eus du mal à l'enfiler. C'était tellement serré que j'avais du mal à y bouger mes bras pour le mettre en place. Lorsqu'il fut placé sur le devant, et après avoir essayé en vain de le descendre dans mon dos, je me résignai à demander à Harry de m'aider.

Le sentiment ressenti en baissant mon regard vers mon ventre était indescriptible! C'était un pur bonheur! Je me regardai dans le miroir, contemplant la platitude de mes seins, qui avaient tout simplement l'air de pectoraux. Je remis mon chandail par-dessus, voulant voir l'effet une fois habillé : bluffant! Tout simplement stupéfiant! Il était impossible de dire qu'il y avait déjà eu deux protubérances, bien que modestes, à cet endroit.

\- On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais existé, commenta Harry, visiblement incertain de comment nommer cette partie de mon corps qui n'avait pas sa place sur moi. Ça devrait vraiment aider ta dysphorie…

\- Ma quoi? demandai-je.

\- Ta dysphorie : l'inconfort que tu ressens par rapport à ton corps. Ce devrait être le seul diagnostic en santé mentale possible lié à la transsexualité*, si tu veux mon avis, expliqua-t-il.

Il y avait donc un mot pour décrire ce malaise que je ressentais vis-à-vis des parties de mon corps qui me rappelaient sans cesse que j'étais perçu comme une fille, une femme, aux yeux des autres. Dysphorie. J'étais dysphorique du torse, de l'entrejambe, du cycle menstruel, des hanches, de la voix… Mais effectivement, le port d'un binder atténuait ma haine de mon torse. Il n'était pas définitivement plat, certes. Une fois nu, sous la douche par exemple, ou quand je me changerais, il serait encore là. Mais habillé, j'arrivais presque à oublier son existence. Presque… parce que le binder n'était pas le vêtement le plus confortable qu'il m'ait été donné de porter. Simplement à être là, inactif, dans ma chambre, je sentais une pression sur ma cage thoracique. Je n'osais pas imaginer dehors, au gros soleil, lors d'un entrainement de Quidditch, en travaillant mon cardio. Mais honnêtement, je m'en foutais royalement : si c'était ce que je devais endurer pour afficher un torse plat, je le ferais sans me plaindre.

\- Hermione sera enchantée de savoir que son cadeau te plaît!

\- Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier lorsque je la verrai, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

\- Revenons à nos moutons! Je n'étais que le messager. Il faut encore que tu ouvres mon cadeau, rappela Harry.

\- Oh c'est vrai!

Il me tendit le deuxième paquet, un éclair de malice traversant son visage. Avec lui, je devais m'attendre à n'importe quoi! J'entrepris délicatement de défaire l'emballage, curieux de ce que j'allais y découvrir. Enfin, lorsque j'ouvris la boîte qu'il contenait, j'échappai un cri de surprise.

\- UN PÉNIS?! HARRY POTTER, TU ME DONNES VRAIMENT UNE QUEUE POUR MES 17 ANS!? hurlai-je.

\- Regarde comme il faut avant de me remercier, Gim', rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Je reportai mon attention sur le membre viril qui reposait à l'intérieur de la boîte. En l'examinant de plus près, je constatai qu'il était en fait en silicone. C'était une prothèse! Une prothèse de pénis vraiment très réaliste, couleur chair, avec un gland, un scrotum et même des veines le long du phallus!

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit mon ami, visiblement amusé par mon expression. C'est une prothèse pénienne moldue multifonction. D'une part, elle sert de «packer», de remplissage de sous-vêtement si tu préfères. D'autre part, tu peux t'en servir comme pisse-debout, ou «stand-to-pee» comme ils disent en anglais. Un peu comme une sorte d'entonnoir qui conduit ton jet là où il faut! Enfin, poursuivit-il en sortant une espèce de tige de plastique rigide de sa poche, en ajoutant ceci à l'intérieur, elle tombe en «érection», te permettant de t'en servir avec… quelqu'un. Et la succion que ça crée te permet d'avoir du fun toi aussi! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Wow! C'est impressionnant comme bidule. Mais… comment on le fait tenir en place? questionnai-je.

\- C'est là où on ajoute la portion sorcière! Les moldus utilisent soit un harnais, soit une colle spéciale pour la maintenir. Mais… je suis pas mal convaincu que tu pourrais la faire tenir avec un simple sort… et la nettoyer avec un autre sort. Même que… je suis pas mal sûr que tu pourrais faire apparaître et disparaître la tige à ta guise, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Bref, tu auras le meilleur des deux mondes!

\- Harry, je crois que c'est le cadeau le plus weird qu'on m'ait jamais offert! pouffai-je en rougissant. Cela dit, c'est sincèrement merveilleux d'y avoir pensé!

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait quelque chose qui te plairait. En plus, chez les moldus, on est majeur qu'à partir de 18 ans, et tu peux probablement t'en douter, on ne trouve pas ces objets dans des boutiques ouvertes à tous, expliqua le jeune homme, cherchant à justifier son achat.

Je le remerciai une fois de plus, puis il regagna sa chambre, me laissant seul devant le miroir, portant encore le binder sous mon t-shirt, «mon» pénis à la main. Je souris à cette idée, c'était étrange de pouvoir me dire ça. Je retirai les shorts que je portais pour dormir et positionnai la prothèse entre mes jambes, la maintenant en place avec une main. Prenant ma baguette de l'autre, je fixai l'engin à l'aide d'un sort. Quelle joie de finalement pouvoir faire de la magie chez moi!

Mon t-shirt retombait jusqu'à la moitié de mes cuisses. Je décidai donc de le retirer, me retrouvant uniquement en binder avec la prothèse, qui tenait désormais seule. En observant mon reflet dans l'éclairage tamisé de ma chambre, j'arrivais à me voir, même si peu vêtu, comme un gars. Avec un torse plat, et avec un pénis. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, je positionnai la tige rigide à l'intérieur de la prothèse, question d'avoir une apparence d'érection. Je m'imaginai pouvoir courtiser une fille et, au moment opportun où nous voudrions avoir des…rapprochements… pouvoir sortir mon membre viril.

Instinctivement, ma main suivit ma pensée, et vint empoigner cette nouvelle partie de moi, comme le ferait cette fille fictive. Je promenai ma main sur toute la longueur, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était une sensation étrange, parce que si mes doigts sentaient la présence de ma prothèse, leur passage ne transmettait aucun signal à mon système nerveux. Cependant, la base de l'engin venait stimuler mon anatomie, faisant croître un plaisir nouveau en moi.

Non pas que je n'avais jamais ressenti d'excitation, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été capable de passer outre mon dégoût pour cette partie de mon corps pour tenter d'en tirer du plaisir. J'avais tenté quelques expériences par stimulation indirecte, notamment par l'intermédiaire du jet de la douche ou en serrant et relâchant mes jambes, mais ma dysphorie ne me laissait pas approcher mes doigts pour satisfaire mes envies.

Je me représentai cette succion sur mon corps comme si mon membre était pris en bouche par ma partenaire, qu'elle me suçait, me prenait entièrement, laissait sa langue jouer avec mon gland. Fermant les yeux sous l'élan de plaisir que je ressentis, je l'imaginai agenouillée devant moi, me faisant prisonnier entre le mur et elle, aspirant, suçotant et titillant toujours davantage ma virilité. Je vis sa main venir agripper mes fesses, les serrant et les utilisant pour marquer le rythme de sa bouche sur mon sexe (j'imitai ces gestes avec mon autre main, celle qui n'était pas en train de branler vivement ma prothèse). Soudain, ses lèvres quittaient mon intimité et remontaient sur mon torse plat, embrassant mon nombril, puis allant encore plus haut, embrasser mes mamelons durcis par l'excitation. Je m'imaginai alors inverser nos positions, la plaquant contre le mur de ma chambre pendant que je la libérais de ses vêtements, révélant une poitrine ferme et bien proportionnée de même qu'un sexe dégoulinant d'excitation contre lequel je me vis frotter mon membre à quelques reprises avant de l'enfoncer doucement en elle. Ma main empoignant toujours fermement ma prothèse, j'entrepris de faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec mes hanches, faisant comme si je pénétrais avec toujours plus de vigueur cette jeune femme qui me rendait fou de plaisir.

Mes gestes devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés. Mes jambes tremblotaient et ma respiration était haletante. Je sentais un liquide visqueux s'insérer entre la base de la prothèse et mon corps : c'étaient en fait mes propres fluides corporels, qui venaient intensifier la caresse de l'engin contre mon intimité. Après quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires, mon front reposant contre le mur, une main caressant toujours mon érection de silicone et l'autre exerçant une pression sur mes fesses, je jouis, les yeux fermés, me voyant éjaculer ma semence au plus profond de ma partenaire, qui avait elle aussi pris son pied sous l'effet de mes caresses expertes. Une vague de plaisir indescriptible se propagea dans tout mon corps, et j'eus besoin de rester quelques instants immobile, dans cette position, pour reprendre peu à peu mes esprits.

Réalisant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je pris ma baguette pour libérer mon corps de la prothèse pénienne, que je nettoyai d'un autre sort avant d'enfiler mon boxer de pyjama. À contrecœur, je retirai aussi le binder et remis mon t-shirt, regagnant mon lit, songeant au fait que si Harry et Hermione m'avaient offert de fabuleux cadeaux pour mon anniversaire, je venais également de m'en donner un «de moi à moi» qui valait son pesant d'or.

* * *

C'est une odeur de crêpes et de bacon qui me tira des bras de Morphée le lendemain matin. Décidément, ma mère avait mis le paquet pour mon anniversaire! Je souris en réalisant mon choix de mot. «Mettre le paquet»… Je pris le mien et le fixai à l'aide de ma baguette. Je rougis quelque peu en repensant à ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois que je l'avais porté, me dépêchant de le couvrir d'une des nouvelles paires de boxers que j'avais achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'enfilai un binder et un simple t-shirt pas trop serré, choisissant une paire de jeans avant de mettre mes baskets. Remontant mes cheveux en un chignon en attendant de les couper (je n'osais pas le faire moi-même et c'était habituellement ma mère qui coupait les cheveux de mes frères), je croisai mon reflet dans la glace, celle-ci me renvoyant l'image d'un jeune homme prépubère, mais d'un garçon néanmoins. Satisfait, je descendis dans la cuisine.

J'y retrouvai mon père et Ron, attablés devant une montagne de crêpes dégoulinantes de sirop d'érable. Ma mère s'affairait devant la cuisinière. Harry était assis face à l'escalier, une tasse de thé à la main. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, constatant mon look, il me lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire d'encouragement, comme s'il pressentait que j'allais en avoir besoin lorsque ma mère verrait mon accoutrement. Lui-même semblait agréablement surpris que j'aie osé porter mes nouveaux accessoires en présence de ma famille.

\- Ma petite fille, ma Ginny, devient officiellement une femme, aujourd'hui, disait ma mère plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque d'autre. Tout doit être parfait pour l'anniversaire de ma petite princesse!

\- Mme Weasley! l'interpela Harry. La…vedette… du jour est arrivée!

Je ne manquai pas de relever sa formulation neutre, et d'apprécier les efforts qu'il déployait pour respecter mon identité de genre sans me mettre dans l'embarras auprès de ma famille. L'élu était tout simplement parfait!

-Oh! Bonne fête ma chérie! s'exclama ma mère en se précipitant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle me libéra de son étreinte, elle me dévisagea, jugeant mon habillement du regard, pendant que mon père se levait pour venir m'embrasser à son tour. Elle finit par simplement lever les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses chaudrons. Harry me lança un regard inquisiteur, cherchant à me conforter malgré la visible désapprobation de ma mère.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, et je m'éclipsai dès que j'eus terminé mon assiette, me réfugiant dans la cour. Harry m'y rejoint peu après.

\- Je suis surpris que tu aies osé mettre ton binder… et probablement ta prothèse… en présence de ta famille, mentionna-t-il, admiratif.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de ne plus me cacher maintenant que je suis majeur, rétorquai-je. Il est grand temps que je vive pour moi, tu ne crois pas?

\- Faut simplement que tu sois conscient que tôt ou tard, tes parents vont se poser des questions. En fait, je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils soient en train de se questionner sur ton style vestimentaire en ce moment même! avança mon ami.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire que ma mère est en train de déverser un flot continu d'interrogations et de jugements sur mon père, qui subit sans trop savoir où se mettre, parce que lui n'a absolument rien remarqué d'anormal, rectifiai-je.

Nous pouffâmes tous les deux.

\- N'empêche, reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux, il va falloir que tu leur en parles éventuellement. Et mieux vaut tôt que tard!

\- Je sais, répondis-je, songeur.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. J'étais à présent dans ma chambre, occupé à faire le tri de mes vêtements. Plusieurs étaient rendus tout simplement trop petits, depuis le temps, mais plusieurs morceaux à ma taille allèrent s'entasser dans le sac «à donner», étant trop typiquement féminin pour moi. Pour la plupart, c'était des vêtements que je n'avais jamais vraiment appréciés, des jupes et des robes, ou encore des chandails avec des motifs floraux. Mes soutiens-gorges s'ajoutèrent au reste, ne m'étant enfin plus utiles maintenant que j'avais des binders. Je ne conservai que mes nouvelles tenues neutres, les robes d'école et de Quidditch qui me faisaient encore, et certains pulls, t-shirts et pantalons d'apparence assez androgyne.

Peu avant le dîner, j'entendis mes frères arriver. Évidemment, ma mère avait invité tout le monde pour souligner mes 17 ans. Percy arriva le premier, suivi de près par Georges et Charlie. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent peu de temps après. Enfin, Harry et Ron descendirent depuis la chambre de ce dernier et se joignirent au groupe.

Les rassemblements familiaux n'étaient plus pareil depuis 3 mois, depuis la mort de Fred. Oh, l'ambiance était festive vu les circonstances, mais il y avait de temps à autre des silences malaisants. Et c'était encore pire si quelqu'un, par habitude, appelait Georges par le nom de son jumeau. Bien qu'ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur existence à se faire passer pour l'un et pour l'autre, Fred ne pouvait pas être présent, et l'évoquer en vain ne faisait que tourner le fer dans la plaie, encore vive, causée chez son acolyte de toujours par son départ hâtif.

Installés dans le jardin, le repas se déroula sans anicroche, chacun étant heureux de retrouver le reste de la famille. Je reçus d'autres cadeaux des plus variés, passant d'un nouvel ensemble de plumes offert par Percy à des bottes de travail en peau de dragon importées de Roumanie par Charlie, avec au passage un livre sur les plus célèbres joueuses de Quidditch du dernier siècle, gracieuseté de Georges et Ron, une montre sorcière en or (atrocement féminine, ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer) de la part de mes parents comme le voulait la tradition chez les Weasley, et enfin une petite bourse contenant quelques pièces d'or venant de Bill et de sa femme, selon une coutume familiale chez les Delacour à l'atteinte de la majorité, afin de pouvoir s'émanciper de sa famille et commencer sa vie d'adulte du bon pied.

Une fois les plats vidés, ma mère revint de la cuisine avec ce qui ressemblait à une montagne de crème rose couverte de petites fleurs en sucre qui scintillaient. Je savais que ma mère y avait mis beaucoup d'efforts, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en repensant au gâteau représentant le stade de Quidditch auquel Harry avait eu droit à peine deux semaines plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils droit à des représentations de leurs intérêts alors que je devais me contenter du rose, des fleurs, et autres trucs typiquement «fi-filles»? C'était trop injuste!

Je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser transparaître mes réflexions sur mon visage, tentant tant bien que mal de présenter un sourire ravi. Sous la table, je sentis ce que je devinai être la main d'Harry exercer une douce pression réconfortante sur mon genou. Il avait probablement perçu le mélange d'émotions qui me tiraillait à force de devoir jouer mon rôle de fille et de sœur depuis le début de la soirée…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ginny-chérie? me demanda ma mère, visiblement décontenancée.

Merde! Je n'avais clairement pas la force de maintenir mon masque encore longtemps, sans trop savoir si j'allais éclater de rage ou en sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à mentir indéfiniment à ma famille, mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à leur imposer ce fardeau.

\- Ginny? renchérit mon père.

-Courage! Tiens bon, Gimmy, murmura Harry tellement bas que quiconque d'autre que moi aurait très certainement confondu ses mots avec le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles.

\- Hey ho?! La sœur, t'es encore avec nous ou Harry est en train de s'occuper de toi sous la table? rigola Ron, s'attirant des regards noirs de la part de ses parents et de son meilleur ami.

Ça y est! C'en était trop. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je sentis mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus rien y faire : j'allais pleurer de tout mon être devant toute ma famille, réunie ici pour mon anniversaire. Je souhaitais disparaître.

\- Heu…je déconnais là… marmonna Ron, constatant que sa plaisanterie était loin d'avoir eu l'effet escompté.

\- Ginny, ma chérie, que ce passe-t-il? demanda ma mère, inquiète à présent.

\- Vas-y d'un coup, comme pour un pansement, me suggéra Harry à l'oreille. Comme ça tu seras fixé!

\- Y aller d'un coup pour quoi? voulut savoir Georges. T'es enceinte? (Harry lui jeta un regard noir.) T'es lesbienne alors? Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe, mon oreille est à ta disposition!

\- Je serai jamais enceinte et je suis loin d'être lesbienne! m'exclamai-je, hors de moi, jetant un regard apeuré en direction d'Harry qui m'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Quoique ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas attiré par les filles…

\- T'es bi alors? questionna Ron.

\- Non, trans. Je suis un gars, répondis-je, rougissant et détournant le regard.

\- GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! vociféra ma mère. Arrête ça tout de suite! Arthur, enfin, dis quelque chose, implora-t-elle son mari, sans succès. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es la…

\- … première fille Weasley en sept générations? complétai-je, monotone. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. Peut-être qu'à la huitième, si vous êtes chanceux… (je désignai mes frères d'un geste de la main). Mais moi, je suis bel et bien un gars!

\- J'ai changé tes couches et celles de tes frères, et crois-moi, je sais reconnaître la différence entre une fille et un gars! rétorqua me mère d'un ton catégorique.

\- Le contenu de mes pantalons ne fait pas de moi ce que je ne suis pas, philosophai-je.

\- Mme Weasley, c'est un diagnostic reconnu chez les moldus, il y a des traitements qui… intervint Harry, venant à ma défense.

\- Ça se guérit? le coupa ma mère. Bien contente de savoir qu'il est possible de lui sortir ces idées de la tête! Non mais, ma petite Ginny être un gars, ça ne fait aucun sens.

Je jetai un regard aux autres convives. Mon père semblait tiraillé entre calmer sa femme et poser des questions quant à l'opinion des moldus sur le sujet. Bill et Percy étaient visiblement en colère contre la réaction excessive de leur mère. Fleur ne comprenait pas non plus l'emportement de sa belle-mère. Georges et Charlie me fixaient du regard, mais je ne percevais aucun ressentiment dans leurs yeux. Ils semblaient simplement réfléchir à différents éléments de mon existence, interprétant mon passé pour leur prouver que je disais vrai, que je m'étais toujours senti être un gars. Ron promenait son regard entre Harry et moi, réalisant que la proximité qui m'unissait à son meilleur ami n'était probablement pas du même type que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. En fait, seule ma mère ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Mme Weasley, rectifia Harry le plus calmement du monde. Le monde médical, tant moldu que sorcier, préfère permettre aux personnes trans de vivre selon le genre qu'ils et elles ressentent en harmonisant leur corps à ce dernier.

\- Harry, il faudra que tu m'en dises plus sur ces avancées médicales : c'est tout simplement fascinant, dit finalement mon père avant de subir un regard noir de la part de son épouse.

-Avec plaisir, Mr Weasley! répondit Harry.

\- Suis-je la seule qui voit à quel point tout cela est insensé?! s'indigna ma mère. Ginny, il est hors de question que quiconque ici ne prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas vraiment.

\- Très bien! rétorquai-je du tac au tac. Alors sache que Ginny n'a jamais vraiment existé. Je suis un gars, au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours été, alors je cesse dès maintenant de prétendre être Ginerva Molly Weasley et je commence à vivre en tant que Gimmy Fred Weasley!

En entendant mon nouveau nom, Georges se tourna vers moi, reconnaissant. Il formula un «merci» silencieux, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de salir la mémoire de ton frère avec tes sornettes! réprimanda ma mère. Et sache qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu resteras, toi, le fruit de ma chair et de mon sang, ma Ginny, ma fille adorée.

\- Alors je sortirai de ta vie s'il le faut, mais je serai qui je suis vraiment, je serai Gimmy, menaçai-je, essayant désespérément de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi! décréta-t-elle, en se précipitant dans la maison, mon père sur ses talons, tentant en vain de la raisonner.

Dans le jardin, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, bien que mes frères ne semblaient aucunement d'accord avec la réaction de notre mère. Mes larmes coulaient librement à présent,étant blessé par l'incompréhension de ma mère. Lorsque je me dirigeai vers la maison, Harry fit mine de vouloir me suivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette ma mère à dos! Lui seul pourrait expliquer à mon père pour que lui puisse tenter de raisonner ma mère. D'un regard, je l'intimai à me laisser entrer seul. En montant vers ma chambre, je ne puis nier le vacarme qui en provenait, et je faillis être projeté en bas des marches lorsque ma valise sortit en trombes, propulsée par la baguette que ma mère tenait à la main, se dirigeant vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Un simple coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ma chambre me permit de constater qu'elle avait pris la liberté d'emballer toutes mes choses dans ma malle. Elle me mettait à la porte!

Je la retrouvai au rez-de-chaussée, mon père essayant en vain de la calmer. Il me jeta un regard navré, étant visiblement incapable de faire revenir sa femme sur sa décision pour le moment.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, m'indiqua ma mère en me mettant ma gigantesque valise dans les bras, se précipitant vers le salon.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura mon père, impuissant. Je t'aime, mon enfant.

\- Moi aussi, papa, répondis-je, peiné de le voir se retrouver pris au milieu de tout cela.

Je pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette, que je lançai dans l'âtre, pendant que mon père allait à la poursuite de ma mère, tentant une fois de plus de la raisonner. J'entrai dans les flammes vertes avec mon bagage, articulant le plus clairement possible «Leaky Cauldron» avant de voir le Terrier disparaître dans un tourbillon.

* * *

 *** Jusqu'à la quatrième version du DSM (Manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux produit par l'Association des Psychiatres Américains), la transsexualité était présentée comme un diagnostic en tant que tel. Ainsi, le simple fait de ne pas se sentir en accord avec le genre qui a été assigné à la naissance était considéré comme un trouble de santé mentale, même une fois la transition complétée et ce, même si la personne ne ressentait plus aucun inconfort lié à son identité de genre. Toutefois, dans le DSM-V, paru en 2013, la transsexualité a été retirée de la liste des diagnostics, pour laisser place à la dysphorie de genre. De ce fait, seul l'inconfort occasionné par le fait d'être trans, qu'il soit lié au corps ou au fait de vivre dans un environnement qui n'est pas nécessairement à l'aise d'inclure des personnes trans, peut être diagnostiqué. Par conséquent, une personne qui ne ressent pas/plus d'inconfort lié à son identité de genre ou à l'apparence de son corps en fonction de son identité de genre n'est plus considérée comme ayant un diagnostic en santé mentale. En somme, ce n'est pas le fait d'être trans qui est un diagnostic, mais l'inconfort handicapant occasionné par ce fait.** **Toutefois, comme notre histoire se déroule en 1998, il faut s'adapter…et le DSM-V n'allait pas paraître avant encore 15 ans! ;)**


	5. 12, Square Grimmaurd

**5\. Chapitre 4 : 12, Square Grimmaurd**

 **Salut! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'immense délais depuis ma dernière mise à jour. Étant étudiant à l'université tout en travaillant, j'ai dû concentrer mes efforts sur mes travaux. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je suis désormais en vacances pour les Fêtes et je suis donc de retour!**

 **Je comptais faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai choisi de le séparer en plus petits, question de pouvoir le mettre en ligne le plus rapidement possible.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous n'ayez pas abandonné ma fic faute de nouveau contenu à vous mettre sous la dent!**

 **À très bientôt!**

Mes genoux heurtèrent durement le sol de pierres du _Chaudron Baveur_ , mais je ne sentis pas la douleur, trop pris par la marée d'émotions qui m'assaillait. Je restai un moment immobile sur le sol, à contempler le vide. Ma mère ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi! Mon père semblait plus ouvert, mais pas au point de tenir tête à ma mère. Je ne portais pas attention aux regards lancés en ma direction par les autres clients ni par Tom, le barman, visiblement inquiété par les larmes qui embuaient mon regard.

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit alors de ma torpeur.

\- Gimmy… Gim… ça va aller…viens…

Je semblai alors revenir à moi, constatant la présence d'Hermione à mes côtés. Sans trop réfléchir, j'acceptai la main qu'elle me tendait, et elle nous fit transplaner sur le pas de la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd, nous faisant aussitôt pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle se tourna vers moi, un mélange de colère et de tristesse sur le visage.

\- Harry m'a avisé dès qu'il a compris ce qu'il se passait. Il va nous rejoindre dès qu'il aura géré la crise au Terrier.

Je n'avais même pas trouvé curieux qu'elle sache où me trouver alors que je devais être chez moi… ou enfin, ce qui avait été chez moi pendant 17 ans, avec mes proches, pour mon anniversaire. C'était Hermione, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec elle!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, où Kreattur vint nous offrir un plateau chargé de thé et de biscuits. Hermione ne me força pas à parler, m'offrant simplement son épaule pour que je puisse épuiser toutes les larmes que contenait mon corps. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas me brusquer.

Il était près de minuit lorsque l'arrivée d'Harry me réveilla. C'est d'ailleurs uniquement à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je m'étais assoupi, enlacé par une Hermione qui dormait également. Harry sembla surpris par la position dans laquelle il nous trouva, mais ne passa aucun commentaire à cet effet. Je me redressai doucement, Hermione se réveillant lorsqu'elle sentit ma chaleur corporelle s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Oh, Harry… murmura-t-elle, la voix endormie.

\- Désolé de vous réveiller, vous sembliez bien installés, commenta-t-il.

La petite voix dans ma tête ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il est vrai que j'étais particulièrement bien avec Hermione. Sa présence était des plus réconfortante. Peut-être était-ce seulement l'effet de mon imagination, mais il me sembla que la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération avait rougi, l'espace d'un moment, en entendant le commentaire de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement eu besoin de m'en mêler, dit Harry. Tes frères, Gimmy, étaient outrés par la réaction de ta mère… et ils le lui ont fait savoir! Il ne l'admettra pas devant sa femme de sitôt, mais Mr Weasley semblait bien fier d'eux!

\- Penses-tu qu'ils arriveront à faire changer Mrs Weasley d'idée? questionna Hermione.

\- J'ai bon espoir que oui, elle aura seulement besoin d'un peu de temps, selon moi, répondit le sorcier à lunette. Avant que je les quitte pour venir vous rejoindre, Percy et George prenaient très ouvertement ta défense, et ton père est venu me demander de prendre soin de toi le temps qu'il puisse raisonner sa femme, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

\- Hermione, ça te va, si Gimmy reste avec toi ici jusqu'à la rentrée?

-Certainement! Bien qu'en fait, tu as pas mal le droit d'accepter qui tu veux dans ta maison. Mais ça me fera plaisir d'avoir ta compagnie, Gimmy! ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, tous les deux, dis-je, visiblement ému.

\- Voyons! Quel genre d'amis on serait si on ne le faisait pas? lança Harry. Allez, on va se coucher, demain tu passes ton examen de transplanage, jeune homme!

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais! m'exclamai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres respectives. Par habitude, je suivis Hermione jusqu'à celle que nous avions l'habitude de partager lorsque nous habitions tous au quartier général de l'Ordre. Bien que la maison comptait de nombreuses chambres et qu'elles étaient désormais toutes à la disposition d'Harry, nous continuions tous à utiliser les mêmes pièces, les mêmes chambres d'invités. Même lui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à occuper la chambre des maîtres, ni même les anciennes chambres de Sirius et de Régulus. Je figeai sur le pas de la porte, réalisant la situation.

\- Heu… vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'occupe l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George, murmurai-je.

Hermione se retourna vers moi. Elle n'avait visiblement pas pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Oh, c'est libre à toi, Gimmy. Si tu tiens à ton intimité, oui, tu peux y aller, sinon, pour ma part, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que nous partagions une chambre. À ce compte, j'ai bien passé la majeure partie de la dernière année dans une tente avec ton frère et Harry…

\- J'avoue que si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais ne pas être seul cette nuit, admis-je, quelque peu mal à l'aise. La soirée a été riche en émotions et j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seul…

\- Hey, aucun problème mon cher! Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci, Hermione, murmurai-je, attirant la jeune fille contre moi dans une étreinte qu'aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir briser.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ces derniers temps, avoua la jeune femme, gênée. En fait, tu m'as manqué pendant la dernière année.

\- Poudlard et le Terrier n'étaient pas pareils sans toi non plus, répondis-je.

-Tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais faire pour Poudlard, d'ailleurs? Avec ta transition et tout…

\- J'imagine qu'il faudra que je parle à McGonagall. C'est avec elle que je pourrai voir ce qui pourra être fait.

\- En tout cas, je constate que tu portes mon cadeau! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Je ne sens vraiment rien!

\- Oh! m'exclamai-je en réalisant que je la tenais toujours dans mes bras, me forçant à desserrer mon étreinte, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas nécessairement chercher à s'en libérer. Ouais… merci, vraiment, Hermione! C'est presque magique cette chose!

\- Hahaha! Ce n'est rien, voyons. J'espérais que tu apprécies… et je trouvais ça moins étrange à t'offrir que ce qu'Harry avait en tête. Cadeau que tu sembles également porter, si je ne m'abuse!

\- Heu…'Mione, tu viens vraiment de parler de mon entrejambe pendant qu'on est si proche? dis-je, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter cette constatation.

\- Je me sens bien dans tes bras, c'est tout! répondit-elle, ignorant ma question. J'y resterais toute la nuit. Tu te souviens, avant, quand on collait nos lits parce qu'on ne voulait pas affronter la noirceur seuls?

Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Oui, je m'en souvenais, comme si c'était hier! Nous étions en temps de guerre, et j'étais trop souvent aux prises avec des cauchemars. Je faisais énormément d'insomnie et Hermione finissait toujours par se rendormir collée dans mon dos, les deux dans mon lit simple, après avoir cherché à me réconforter. Nous avions fini par simplement décider de coller les lits, à force de se réveiller courbaturés d'avoir dormi tout croche à deux dans un lit une place.

\- Sauf qu'il faut que j'enlève le binder pour dormir, pensai-je à haute voix.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain pour te changer, et on se retrouve ici lorsque nous serons prêts à nous coucher, répondit la jeune femme, sans y voir de quelconques problématiques.

Tout était si simple, avec Hermione. Je sélectionnai un t-shirt ample, question de camoufler le plus possible mes courbes, et un short de pyjama neutre. Je me changeai rapidement, évitant mon reflet dans le miroir, au-dessus de l'évier, lorsque je retirai mon binder et ma prothèse. Me sentant soudainement trop peu vêtu et beaucoup moins en confiance, je regagnai la chambre, dans laquelle je retrouvai mon amie ne portant qu'une robe de nuit à fine bretelles… le même genre de tenue qu'elle portait les étés précédents, me forçai-je à me rappeler, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas laisser mon regard être attiré par le mouvement de sa poitrine pendant qu'elle replaçait les couvertures après avoir collé les lits d'un mouvement de baguette. Cet accoutrement plutôt révélateur la mettait particulièrement à son avantage, le tissu de satin moulant particulièrement bien son corps.

Constatant mon retour, elle m'invita à la rejoindre sous la couette qu'elle avait réussi à assembler en joignant les deux ensembles de literie. Si je n'avais pas su ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, j'aurais cru qu'elle avait toujours contenu uniquement un grand lit, vu la minutie de son travail. Déposant ma baguette sur la table de chevet, je me mis au lit. Hermione éteignit les lampes d'un dernier coup de baguette avant de la placer près de la mienne et de venir se coller dans mon dos. Elle plaça son bras autour de mon corps, faisant visiblement attention de ne pas frôler les parties de mon corps qui me rendaient le plus dysphorique.

\- Merci, 'Mione, chuchotai-je.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Gimmy, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête, projetant une vague de frissons sur mon corps, tout juste avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Visite au ministère

**6\. Chapitre 5 : Visite au ministère**

Je me réveillai de bonne heure, le lendemain matin, étonnamment bien reposé malgré la montagne d'émotions vécues la veille. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pressé de quitter le confort des couvertures… il faut dire que pendant la nuit, nos positions s'étaient inversées et que j'étreignais à présent une Hermione encore tout endormie bien collée contre moi. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je souris en réalisant que je n'avais pas fait le moindre mauvais rêve cette nuit : c'était clair qu'Hermione avait glissé en douce une potion de sommeil sans rêves dans mon thé hier soir. Je lui en fus très reconnaissant… bien que je ne pus réprimer une petite pointe de déception en pensant aux rêves que j'aurais pu faire étant donné la présence de ma meilleure amie avec moi, comme par le passé. C'est fou à quel point le fait qu'elle soit là me rend plus serein, plus calme. Tout simplement bien!

Après un certain temps, je m'éclipsai pour aller utiliser la salle de bain. J'en profitai pour enfiler mon binder et fixer ma prothèse, me sentant alors instantanément mieux dans ma peau. N'ayant pas envie de tout de suite revêtir la robe de sorcier que je porterais plus tard pour aller au ministère, je décidai de simplement renfiler mon pyjama. Hermione dormait toujours lorsque je revins dans la chambre. Je me glissai donc délicatement sous la couette derrière elle et revins l'enlacer, plus assuré que jamais puisque mon binder dissimulait à présent mes courbes.

À peine avais-je regagné le lit que je la sentis se détendre, s'abandonnant dans mon étreinte.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passé, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix endormie.

\- J'étais juste aux toilettes. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, lui répondis-je doucement.

\- Non non, ça va! J'étais justement en train de rêver à toi…

Je sentis mes oreilles prendre une teinte écarlate aussi rapidement qu'Harry sur son éclair de feu qui fait une descente en piqué. Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots était… troublant. Envoûtant. Aguichant. Gênant, à la limite… À moins que ce ne soit que dans ma tête…

\- J'espère que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, dis-je, moqueur, espérant briser un tant soit peu cette atmosphère étrange qui s'installait dans la pièce.

\- T'es idiot, Gimmy! rigola-t-elle. Ce sont toujours des beaux rêves quand tu en fais partie!

Ok. On repassera pour ma tentative de changer l'ambiance. J'entrepris de relâcher mon étreinte, décidé à la laisser dormir puisqu'on avait encore pas mal de temps avant de devoir nous rendre au ministère.

\- Reste avec moi! susurra-t-elle. Je suis bien dans tes bras. Je suis bien avec toi…

Je sentis mon cœur palpiter, et ma prothèse s'humidifier. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Quelques instants qui furent juste assez longs pour que j'approche mes lèvres du cou dénudé d'Hermione, tout près de son oreille, y posant un baiser chaste, bien que chargé d'envie. Cependant, lorsque je pris conscience du fait que je venais de faire un _move_ clairement pas juste amical avec ma meilleure amie, et l'ex de mon frère qui plus est, la panique s'empara de moi. Je me décollai d'un seul geste, me reculant autant que je le pouvais sans tomber en bas du lit. Mais merde! Quel con j'avais été?!

\- Heu…Gimmy? commença Hermione en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Elle fait exprès ou quoi?! C'est moi qui viens de l'embrasser d'une manière que je considère sans équivoque, mais c'est elle qui me demande si elle a fait quelque chose de mal?! Ressaisis-toi mon vieux, tentai-je de me résonner.

\- Non, non, t'as rien fait de mal, 'Mione. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, j'ai été distrait pendant un instant.

\- T'es sûr que ça va? demanda-t-elle, visiblement intriguée par ma réaction. Pas de lien avec ce baiser que tu viens de me donner?

Merde! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle m'en reparle?

\- Ça?! Excuse-moi pour ça… j'ai eu un moment d'égarement, j'ai comme oublié où et avec qui j'étais, tentai-je de me justifier plus pour moi que pour elle.

\- Oh… ok, ça va… dit-elle, d'un ton qui me semblait presque déçu, avant de quitter la chambre pour utiliser à son tour la salle de bain.

C'est moi ou elle a apprécié ce qui vient de se passer!? Est-ce que je viens de la blesser en lui disant que je n'avais pas conscience d'être avec elle, que sinon je n'aurais pas fait ça? Merde! On s'entend qu'en réalité, je suis loin d'avoir détesté ça! Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau… WoW! Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai une telle libido?! Et dire que je ne prends même pas encore de testostérone et que j'ai lu dans les brochures que ça pouvait l'augmenter!

Entendant Hermione revenir dans le couloir, je tentai de me recomposer un visage le plus normal possible, étant donné que mes oreilles conservaient néanmoins la même teinte qu'un souaffle, détail sur lequel je suis certain d'avoir vu ses yeux s'attarder. Elle ne passa toutefois aucun commentaire à ce sujet et, consultant l'horloge, proposa :

\- Gimmy… Dans toute l'agitation d'hier soir, je t'avoue que j'ai négligé de t'en parler, mais j'avais un autre présent à t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Harry m'a dit que tu envisageais de te couper les cheveux : j'ai beaucoup pratiqué pendant les mois où on était en cavale l'année dernière. Alors quand tu seras prêt, si tu le souhaites, je t'arrange ça!

\- 'Mione, c'est vraiment gentil à toi. On pourrait faire ça dès qu'on aura un peu de temps, peut-être même après mon examen si je ne reviens pas trop tard, répondis-je, enchanté par sa proposition.

Il est vrai que je redoutais le moment où j'irais dans un salon de coiffure avec ma coupe actuelle, typiquement féminine, pour demander une coiffure masculine. Son offre venait de m'enlever un poids énorme de sur les épaules… poids qui partirait pour vrai dès qu'on passerait à l'acte!

Soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait avoir mis de côté le malaise du réveil, nous descendîmes à la cuisine où nous trouvâmes Harry, une tasse de café posée près de lui, concentré sur la Gazette du Sorcier, pendant que Kreattur préparait le petit-déjeuner en chantonnant joyeusement, le vieux médaillon de Regulus reposant fièrement sur son torse nu. Dès qu'il nous aperçut, il s'avança avec deux tasses de café fumant, qu'il vint déposer de part et d'autre d'Harry, là où nous serions assis.

Notre ami ne remarqua notre présence qu'au moment où je tirai la chaise à sa gauche pour m'y installer pendant qu'Hermione s'assoyait de l'autre côté. Pendant que Kreattur revenait en faisant léviter les différents plats qu'il avait préparés jusqu'à la table, Harry consulta son amie des 7 dernières années du regard avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je dois rencontrer la professeure McGonagall au ministère ce matin, pendant ton examen de transplanage. Si tu lui souhaites, Hermione et toi pourriez nous rejoindre après ton test pour qu'on puisse discuter avec elle des accommodements possibles pour toi à Poudlard cette année. J'ai l'impression que ce serait bien de régler ce dossier avant la rentrée…

\- Oh! heu… oui, bien sûr! Ça serait fait! répondis-je, légèrement anxieux à l'idée de devoir expliquer ma situation à la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Vous êtes confiants qu'elle sera plus réceptive que ma mère?

\- J'en suis certaine! affirma aussitôt Hermione. Elle a toujours eu à cœur le bien-être des étudiants et étudiantes du château. En plus, c'est une sommité en matière de métamorphose, elle aurait peut-être quelques pistes sur les changements possibles pour toi!

\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé…

\- Rassure-toi, renchérit Harry, la plupart des gens seront beaucoup plus compréhensifs que ta mère. Et même elle va finir par l'accepter…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous transplanâmes dans l'atrium du ministère, qui avait retrouvé son éclat d'avant la guerre, pour ma part par transplanage d'escorte pour probablement une des dernières fois. Je n'étais pas tant stressé par mon examen; j'étais assez confiant de le réussir haut la main. À vrai dire, j'angoissais surtout à l'idée de me présenter en tant que gars dans ce milieu où ma famille était si connue.

Harry nous quitta dans l'ascenseur, après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance une dernière fois. Hermione et moi poursuivîmes notre route vers la salle d'examen. À notre arrivée, le vieux sorcier assis derrière le bureau d'accueil leva à peine les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de rédiger en nous demandant le nom de l'évalué. Je le vis cocher « Weasley » sur sa liste sans même s'attarder au prénom qui y était accolé, trop content de ne pas avoir eu à expliquer que j'étais effectivement Ginerva, à tout le moins aux yeux de la loi.

L'examen fut une formalité. En moins d'une heure, nous quittions la salle. J'avais en poche mon permis de transplanage, qui était malheureusement délivré à mon nom légal. Hermione avait bien essayé d'expliquer la situation à la jeune sorcière qui me l'a remis, mais rien ne pouvait être fait sans un document officiel du Registre des sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de réunion où nous devions retrouver Harry et la professeure McGonagall. Lorsque nous avons réussi à nous faufiler dans un ascenseur, je ne pus éviter de reconnaître l'homme qui s'y tenait déjà, quelques rouleaux de parchemin dans les mains : mon père. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui hésitait à nous faire monter avec lui, de peur de créer un malaise, puis, fixant son regard droit sur moi :

\- Bonjour Gin…my. Gimmy, hésita-t-il. Comment s'est déroulé ton examen de transplanage?

\- Très bien, merci! J'ai réussi du premier coup! répondis-je, enthousiaste.

\- Merveilleux! Félicitations, mon enfant! s'exclama-t-il pendant que le seul autre occupant de la cabine nous quittait à l'étage suivant, avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux. Écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su contenir ta mère, hier soir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, papa. Je me doutais bien qu'elle serait la plus réticente de la famille.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Elle regrette déjà de t'avoir dit de quitter la maison. Elle n'est simplement pas encore prête à t'accepter tel que tu es.

\- Mais vous, Mr Weasley, ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda timidement Hermione, incertaine que ce soit opportun pour elle d'intervenir dans cet échange.

\- Non, Hermione, assura mon père. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un choc, mais je me considère chanceux de ne pas avoir vu ma famille être encore plus dévastée suite à la guerre. Je ne ferais rien qui risquerait de me faire perdre un autre enfant. J'ai discuté un peu avec Harry avant qu'il ne vous retrouve hier soir. Je vais tenter de faire entendre raison à ta mère. Tes frères ont tous étés géniaux, ils sont de ton côté. Et je vais aller échanger ta montre lorsque je passerai chez l'horloger, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Merci papa. Sincèrement!

J'étais ému. Mon père venait de me prouver une fois de plus qu'il était un homme au grand cœur, qui aspirait au bonheur de ses proches. Je lui fis une accolade, sachant que son bureau se trouvait au prochain étage.

\- À bientôt, mon grand! me dit-il en quittant la cabine. Et merci, Hermione, pour tout ce qu'Harry et toi faites pour …lui, ajouta mon père après une légère hésitation.

C'est donc tout heureux de cette rencontre impromptue au dénouement heureux que je cognai quelques minutes plus tard à la porte de la pièce où nous étions attendus, Hermione à mes côtés. Harry vint nous ouvrir, affichant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à un canapé démodé mais confortable en face duquel était assise la nouvelle directrice dans un fauteuil de cuir.

\- Bonjour Professeure, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, nous salua-t-elle poliment d'un petit geste de la main. Mr Potter ici présent m'a mentionné que vous souhaiteriez vous entretenir avec moi au sujet d'une situation particulière, Mr Weasley?

\- Heu…oui… commençai-je, mal à l'aise. J'imagine qu'il vous en a déjà parlé étant donné que…

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie effectivement mentionné ta transition lorsque j'ai avisé la Professeure McGonagall que tu voulais la rencontrer, Gim', souffla Harry près de moi.

\- Je suis au courant pour votre transition, Mr Weasley, et vous bénéficierez de tout mon support, confirma la directrice. J'imagine que vous souhaitez prendre des arrangements pour les dortoirs, votre nom d'usage et pour pouvoir accéder à vos traitements médicaux pendant l'année scolaire?

\- Oui, heu…voilà! Je dois admettre que je suis plus ou moins à l'aise de me retrouver dans le dortoir des 7es années de Griffyndor, avec Dean et Neville, mais je ne voudrais pas rendre Hermione et Parvati inconfortables dans le dortoir des filles.

\- Miss Patil a demandé à pouvoir partager le dortoir de sa sœur, Miss Patil, chez les Ravenclaws, pour cette dernière année, mentionna McGonagall, souhait que nous avons jugé bon d'accepter. Il n'y a pour l'instant que Miss Granger dans le dortoir des filles de 7e année chez les rouge et or. Sentez-vous bien à l'aise, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, il y a toujours la possibilité d'une chambre privée pour Mr Weasley si vous le préférez.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, Gimmy, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu sois dans le même dortoir que moi! m'assura Hermione. En fait, je préfèrerais ne pas m'y retrouver totalement seule…

\- Si cela vous convient au deux, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, déclara McGonagall. Nous pourrons toujours aviser en cours d'année. Mr Weasley, vous pourrez utiliser les salles de bain et vestiaires des garçons si tel est votre désir. Vous servirez également comme Préfet de 7e année chez les Griffyndors, ce poste étant resté vacant puisque votre frère a choisi de ne pas revenir parmi nous. Je veillerai à ce que le personnel vous interpelle en tant que Mr Weasley et il en ira de même pour vos camarades de classe.

\- Wow merci, dis-je, étonné de voir les choses être aussi simple pour l'école.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre suivi médical, sachez qu'une grande partie des traitements pourront vous être administrés par Mrs Pomfrey, poursuivit mon ancienne directrice de maison. Il s'avère qu'un ancien étudiant de l'école d'origine moldue, Dr Campbell, est désormais un guérisseur à Ste-Mangouste qui s'intéresse notamment aux croisements entre les pratiques magiques et moldues en matière de réassignation sexuelle. Il sera donc en mesure de communiquer avec l'infirmière afin que vous ayez le meilleur encadrement possible. Nous pourrons voir avec lui pour coordonner les interventions plus invasives, si tel est votre désir, avec les vacances scolaires, afin d'en minimiser l'impact sur vos études. Nous ajusterons également le calendrier de Quidditch de votre équipe en conséquence.

\- Merci, merci, merci infiniment, répétai-je. Ça m'enlève un poids énorme de sur les épaules. Et votre soutien signifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- Vous aviez déjà réfléchi à la question, Professeure? demanda Hermione. Ou il y a déjà eu d'autres étudiant-e-s trans à Poudlard?

\- Bien que la situation précise de Mr Weasley soit particulière, il n'est pas le premier sorcier trans à passer par notre école, répondit-elle d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à poser davantage de questions. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait déjà envisagé ce scénario il y a quelques années. Nous nous reverrons donc à la rentrée, je dois regagner le château. Mr Weasley, je vous conseille de communiquer avec le guérisseur Campbell avant de quitter Londres afin d'établir un premier contact.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Professeure. Merci encore pour tout!


	7. Nouveaux départs

_Bonjour! Je suis sincèrement désolé du délai immense qui s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière publication. J'ai été débordé avec ma fin de baccalauréat et mon stage de fin d'études à temps plein qui, combiné avec mon emploi, me faisait faire des semaines de plus de 65 heures de travail! Mais maintenant que j'ai terminé l'université, et que je n'ai donc plus de devoirs et de projets à rédiger (et qu'accessoirement je suis redevenu célibataire), j'ai pas mal plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de cette fic (et des autres idées qui germent dans mon esprit). Merci de votre patience, et je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 7 (il est déjà presque terminé!)._

 _Merci à celleux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favorites, qui la suivent et qui commentent : c'est en sachant que quelqu'un, quelque part, lit ce que je fais que ça me motive à continuer!_

 **7\. Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux départs**

Sitôt la professeure McGonagall avait-elle franchi la porte qu'Harry, Hermione et moi avons commencé à nous questionner sur l'identité potentielle des autres étudiant-e-s trans qui avaient pu passer par Poudlard. Bien vite, cependant, nous en sommes venu-e-s à la conclusion que non seulement cela ne nous regardait aucunement, mais que nous n'avions de toute façon aucune manière de le savoir, n'ayant pas connu l'ensemble des étudiant-e-s à être passé-e-s par l'école et ne pouvant déterminer si la directrice référait à des cas récents ou anciens.

Il n'était guère passé midi lorsqu'Hermione et moi quittâmes Harry pour regagner Square Grimmaurd, transplanant chacun de notre côté, maintenant que j'avais le droit de le faire par moi-même. Nous choisîmes toutefois de passer par Ste-Mangouste avant de rentrer afin que je puisse prendre rendez-vous avec le guérisseur Campbell le plus rapidement possible. Contrairement à mes précédentes visites à l'hôpital des sorciers, lorsque j'y visitais mon père suite à l'attaque de Nagini pendant ma 4e année à Poudlard, la salle d'attente et le bureau d'accueil n'étaient pas trop achalandés. La sorcière à la réception nous a rapidement dirigés vers le bon département, où on nous a mentionné que le guérisseur Campbell était à l'extérieur pour la semaine, mais qu'il serait possible d'avoir une première rencontre avec son assistante pour l'instant, en attendant son retour.

Je me retrouvai donc assis dans une petite salle où il n'y avait qu'un vieux bureau de bois et deux fauteuils décrépis. Une sorcière à peine plus âgée que moi était assise en face de moi, un rouleau de parchemin et une plume à la main. J'étais quelque peu intimidé, je regrettais de ne pas avoir demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner dans le bureau. Les yeux perçants de la jeune femme qui m'observait me semblaient presque trop insistants. Comme si elle essayait de me passer aux rayons X, de voir au plus profond de mon être.

\- Il y a un nom à ton dossier, mais… est-ce comme ça que tu veux que je t'appelle? demanda-t-elle après un moment, brisant le silence qui commençait à peser.

\- Gimmy. C'est Gimmy, s'il vous plait. Gimmy Fred Weasley.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène voir le guérisseur Campbell? poursuivit-elle, même si la réponse semblait totalement évidente, autant pour elle que pour moi.

\- C'est la professeur McGonagall qui m'a référé ici pour que je puisse faire ma transition en étant le mieux encadré possible, répondis-je. Je suis un gars, je l'ai toujours été, et je veux que ce soit ce que je vois dans le miroir.

\- Ça répond donc à ma prochaine question, à savoir si Poudlard avait déjà été avisé et si des arrangements avaient été faits avec eux.

\- Oui, l'école le sait. Ma famille le sait. Mes ami-e-s proches le savent, ajoutai-je.

\- Et ils et elles le prennent bien? s'enquerra-t-elle.

\- Mes ami-e-s ont été vraiment supers dans tout ça. Harry a été des plus compréhensif, il a vraiment été là pour m'aider. Hermione, pour sa part, sera très clairement ma plus grande alliée lorsque nous serons de retour à Poudlard.

\- Tant mieux! Mais… et ta famille?

\- Ma mère a fait toute une scène lorsqu'elle l'a appris. Mes frères semblaient plutôt bien le prendre, mais sur le coup, personne n'a osé s'opposer à elle. Mon père a été sous le choc, mais il s'est montré ouvert. Il entend faire changer ma mère d'avis. Il faut que je leur laisse du temps, j'imagine…

\- Et tu vis chez eux en attendant de retourner à l'école? voulut savoir l'assistante du guérisseur Campbell.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… ma mère m'a mis à la porte hier, en apprenant ma transition. Je me suis rendu à Londres et Harry m'a offert de rester chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée, en compagnie d'Hermione, qui vit elle aussi chez lui pour quelque temps.

Soudainement, j'ai eu peur que le fait que ma mère réagisse aussi mal vienne compromettre mes chances d'accéder aux traitements souhaités. Ce n'est pas comme si je me retrouvais entièrement seul ; j'avais le soutien de la majeure partie de ma famille et Harry était aussi là pour moi.

\- Je te sens tendu : ça va ? dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- C'est con, j'ai peur que vous me disiez que je ne peux pas le faire, que je ne réponds pas aux critères. Et j'essaie de voir comment je pourrais continuer encore longtemps sans que les choses changent. Je veux dire… comment pourrais-je passer le restant de mes jours dans un corps qui ne me correspond pas?

\- Rassure-toi : juste avec ce que tu viens de me dire, tu te qualifies amplement. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre une décision finale, mais en tout cas, je te réfère au guérisseur Campbell. Reviens le voir la semaine prochaine. Comme ça, tu vas probablement même pouvoir commencer ton hormonothérapie avant la rentrée.

Je remerciai l'assistante et retrouvai Hermione dans la salle d'attente. Elle semblait impatiente de savoir comment ma rencontre s'était déroulée.

\- On rentre et tu me racontes ça pendant que je te coupe les cheveux? proposa mon amie.

\- Oh que j'aime cette idée! m'empressai-je de répondre en lui empoignant le bras pour nous faire transplaner jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Après un rapide détour par la cuisine, où Kreattur nous avait préparé des sandwiches, je m'empressai de suivre Hermione jusqu'à notre chambre. Je m'installai sur une chaise et conjurai un miroir face à moi, pendant qu'elle vint se positionner derrière moi, baguette à la main, étudiant les traits de mon visage dans la glace.

\- Avais-tu quelque chose en tête ou tu me laisses carte blanche? me demanda mon amie, visiblement concentrée sur la tâche à venir.

\- Court! Je te fais confiance.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, dit Hermione en regroupant mes cheveux comme pour en faire une queue de cheval. T'es prêt?

\- J'ai jamais été aussi prêt, répondis-je avec un sourire.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle coupa ma couette le plus court possible, mes cheveux disparaissant avant même de toucher le sol. La jeune femme raccourcit encore ma tignasse sur le dessus, lui laissant toutefois un peu plus de longueurs que sur les côtés, qu'elle entreprit de trimmer à tout juste quelques millimètres de long. Elle bougeait sa baguette doucement sur mon cuir chevelu, stylisant ma nouvelle tête d'une main experte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de ma nuque, elle prit soin de passer sa main à quelques reprises sur ma peau, question de bien faire tomber les petits cheveux fraîchement coupés qui lui empêchaient de faire une ligne de coupe satisfaisante. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma peau, avec ce geste doux et attentionné s'apparentant à une caresse délicate, je fus saisi de frissons, sentant un courant se propager sur tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au contour de mes oreilles, utilisant son autre main pour les mettre, une après l'autre, hors de son chemin. Je sentis la chair de poule gagner mes bras et mes cuisses alors qu'une certaine chaleur gagnait mon bas-ventre et que ma prothèse s'humidifiait. Prenant conscience des réactions de mon corps (ce traître!), je vis rapidement le rouge venir s'installer sur mes joues et mes oreilles, via mon reflet dans le miroir.

Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle vint délicatement souffler sur ma nuque en apportant la touche finale à son œuvre. C'est à croire qu'elle faisait exprès! Il fallait être aveugle (ou daltonien!) pour ne pas voir que mon visage était à présent plus écarlate qu'un homard.

Elle se recula de quelques pas pour admirer le reflet de son œuvre dans la glace, un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Gimmy, tu es vraiment bel homme! s'exclama ma nouvelle coiffeuse, ce qui rendit mes joues un ton plus foncé encore.

\- 'Mione, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai ce look d'enfer, c'est toi qu'il faut complimenter, répondis-je, gêné, me levant pour la prendre tout de même dans mes bras pour la remercier.

\- Le résultat est aussi beau parce que le gars est beau, Mr Weasley, dit-elle avec un sourire complice, me rendant mon étreinte. Je ne serais pas parvenue à un tel résultat sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas déjà si séduisant.

À ces mots, un nouveau frisson vint parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. C'était trop de hasards, de « coïncidences », depuis ce matin, pour ne pas que ça dissimule quelque chose. Hermione semblait d'ailleurs très satisfaite de la réaction que ses paroles avaient entrainée chez moi. Si seulement elle savait à quel point ses paroles me faisaient de l'effet! Je fis mon possible pour détourner le regard, mais elle agrippa mon menton d'une main douce mais ferme, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dude, tu es magnifique, et ne laisses jamais personne te convaincre du contraire.

Tenant toujours mon visage d'une main, elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue au moment précis où j'arrivais enfin à tourner ma tête de quelques centimètres dans une vaine tentative de fuir le regard perçant de mon amie. N'ayant ni un ni l'autre calculé le geste de l'autre, nos bouches se retrouvèrent plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Je fus pris d'un léger instant de panique, qui fut toutefois bien vite dissipé lorsqu'elle déplaça tendrement la main qui caressait mon menton jusqu'à ma nuque d'un geste lent et sensuel, maintenant délibérément ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Étais-je vraiment en train d'embrasser ma meilleure amie?! Faut croire que oui. Et Merlin que c'était bon! Elle appliqua un peu de pression sur ma nuque, comme pour s'assurer que ce baiser continue. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, passant délicatement ma langue sur les siennes, demandant implicitement la permission d'approfondir le baiser, autorisation qu'elle m'accorda aussitôt, laissant sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Je sentais mes jambes ramollir sous le coup de l'émotion, resserrant mon étreinte à la fois pour la sentir encore plus contre moi que pour ne pas tomber, une main à la base de son cou et l'autre errant dans le creux de ses reins.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un crack sonore suivi de pas rapides dans l'escalier. À contrecœur, nous nous séparâmes tout juste avant de voir apparaître un Harry émerveillé par ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas le plus observateur, car n'importe qui d'autre aurait difficilement manqué la teinte rosée qu'avaient prise les pommettes d'Hermione, qui venaient compléter mon visage toujours aussi rouge qu'un souafle.

Échangeant un sourire gêné mais complice, nous suivîmes Harry vers la cuisine, tous deux dans un état second. Nous aurions visiblement quelques trucs à discuter lorsque nous serions seuls à nouveau… et possiblement quelques baisers de plus à échanger!


	8. Le guérisseur Campbell

**8\. Chapitre 7 : Le guérisseur Campbell**

Nous nous étions efforcés tous les deux de ne rien laisser paraître en présence d'Harry, qui n'était de toute façon que de passage le temps de manger un morceau et de récupérer certains documents dont il allait avoir besoin pour ses prochains rendez-vous. Après m'avoir complimenté sur ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, Harry voulut savoir comment avait été notre visite à Ste-Mangouste. Pendant que je lui racontais ma rencontre, mes yeux cherchaient immanquablement à se poser sur Hermione, évitant toutefois soigneusement son regard. La jeune femme semblait distraite, perdue dans ses pensées. J'admets que n'eût été des questions que me posait mon ami, j'aurais probablement arboré un air songeur drôlement similaire.

J'ai embrassé une fille. C'était la première fois. Oh! j'avais bien embrassé mes petits amis par le passé, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Avant, c'était surtout pour faire comme les autres : c'est ce que font les gens en couple, non? Mais cette fois… ça provenait d'un besoin viscéral, d'une envie depuis longtemps enfouie au plus profond de mon être. Embrasser une fille… embrasser _cette_ fille en particulier… Étais-je en train d'admettre que je n'avais pas agi sur un coup de tête, que j'avais espéré que cela se produise un jour? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire sur moi? Sur les liens qui nous unissent, Hermione et moi?

-Gimmy? Tu m'écoutes? demanda Harry, visiblement pas pour la première fois.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Décidément, cela m'arrivait un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps.

-Quoi? Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune, dis-je, risquant à nouveau un regard vers Hermione, avant de la voir se retourner vers moi, ce qui me fit à nouveau détourner le regard.

-Je vois bien ça, dude! ricana Harry. C'est quoi, tu as croisé une demoiselle que tu trouvais de ton goût et tu n'es pas capable de la sortir de ta tête?

Visiblement, il n'avait rien remarqué du malaise qui planait entre les deux autres personnes présentes. C'était pourtant évident, non, que quelque chose s'était produit entre Hermione et moi?! Le sauveur du monde des sorciers n'était définitivement pas le plus observateur! À moins qu'il ne joue le jeu et qu'il se doute de quelque chose… Si ça se trouve, il sait et il se joue de moi! Si ça se trouve, Hermione et lui se paient ma tête, c'est un coup monté!

Ok, non, peut-être pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'Hermione. Mais n'empêche, est-ce qu'Harry se doutait de quelque chose?

-Dois-je considérer ton absence de réponse comme un oui? questionna-t-il avec un sourire complice. On la connaît?

-Oh! Ça va, maugréais-je. Je suis simplement fatigué, je crois que je vais monter me reposer un peu…

-Pas besoin de grimper sur tes grands chevaux, Gim', je t'agace, c'est tout!

-Harry, laisse-le tranquille un peu, tu veux? Il est passé par toute la gamme d'émotions en 24 heures, l'intima Hermione (je lui en fus d'ailleurs reconnaissant!).

-Ok, je m'arrête pour l'instant, de toute façon je dois retourner au ministère. Va te reposer un peu, mon vieux!

N'ayant aucunement besoin d'attendre sa permission, j'étais déjà rendu à mi-chemin vers les escaliers. Aussi, je ne me fis pas prier et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pas trop sûr de savoir si je souhaitais qu'Hermione m'y rejoigne ou pas.

Hermione…

J'avais embrassé Hermione! Ma meilleure amie! L'ex de mon frère! La meilleure amie de mon ex (ex qui était le meilleur ami de mon frère, question de boucler la boucle!). Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes… et je devais admettre que simplement d'y repenser, j'avais des papillons dans me ventre.

Ressaisis-toi, vieux! Ce n'était même pas prémédité! Si ça se trouve, c'était une histoire d'une seule fois… Non. Impossible. Depuis ce matin, trop d'éléments laissaient place à interprétation. Mais justement… peut-être étaient-ce seulement des coïncidences?

Je réalisai que je m'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, arrêté à 3 marches du palier menant à ma chambre. Notre chambre? Ça fait un peu trop « couple », non? Je les montai précipitamment et poussai la porte de chambre, laissant échapper un cri de surprise lorsque j'y découvris Hermione, assise au pied du lit, attendant ma venue.

-Gimmy, il faut qu'on se parle, dit-elle en se levant.

Au même moment, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et vint se poser sur mon épaule, tendant une patte à laquelle était attachée une enveloppe marquée du sceau de Ste-Mangouste adressée à Mr Gimmy Weasley et portant la mention « URGENT » en gros caractères rouges. Je lus à voix haute, sachant qu'Hermione serait intriguée par le contenu de la missive :

 _Mr Weasley,_

 _Pouvez-vous venir me rencontrer aussi vite que possible? Je dois discuter avec vous avant que vous ne retourniez à Poudlard, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas être de retour à Londres à temps. Je prends actuellement part à un congrès moldu spécifique aux réalités trans à Philadelphie, É.-U.. Ce faisant, cette missive est en réalité un portoloin pouvant vous conduire à mon bureau temporaire ici, en Amérique. Je vous attends dès que possible._

 _M.R. Campbell, guérisseur_

Sans avoir besoin d'échanger le moindre mot, Hermione s'avança vers moi et plaça sa main au verso de la lettre que je tenais toujours d'une main. Notre discussion pouvait attendre. En fait, j'étais presque soulagé de pouvoir la repousser. Je saisis ma baguette dans la poche de mon jean et activai le portoloin, qui se mit à briller et nous entraîna tous les deux vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Il était plus jeune que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tout au plus 25 ans, il devait avoir fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que mes frères aînés, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, et sa barbe rasée de près. Sa musculature était bien définie, visible au travers de la chemise blanche marine ajustée qu'il portait sans pour autant être excessive. Il leva à peine la tête du journal dans lequel il peaufinait ses notes lorsqu'Hermione et moi fîmes irruption dans la pièce.

-Je suis avec vous dans un instant, Mr Weasley, avait-il dit, avant de finalement se lever et se diriger vers nous. Bonjour, je suis le guérisseur Matt Campbell, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main, avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Vous êtes…?

-…Hermione Granger. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit mon amie en lui serrant la main.

Il retourna s'installer derrière son bureau, ouvrant un dossier qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Mr Weasley… mon assistante m'a fait parvenir ses notes suite à votre rencontre. Vous semblez bel et bien expérimenter une dysphorie de genre persistante. Dans un monde idéal, que souhaiteriez-vous?

-Avoir un torse plat, même sans t-shirt. Avoir une barbe, une voix plus virile. Être un homme, en fait, avec tout ce que ça implique.

-Il n'y a pas de processus prédéterminé, vous savez? Ce qui convient à une personne trans ne répond pas nécessairement aux besoins d'une autre. Chaque parcours est unique…expliqua le guérisseur. Certains hommes trans souhaitent des interventions chirurgicales, d'autres non. Certains veulent une hormonothérapie, d'autres sont bien dans leur corps tel qu'il est en autant qu'on les laisse vivre en tant qu'homme...

-Non, pas moi. Il faut que mon corps change, sinon je ne tiendrai pas.

Je jetai un regard gêné vers Hermione, assise à côté de moi face au bureau du spécialiste. Je n'avais jamais vraiment nommé mon inconfort aussi explicitement en sa présence, et j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction.

-Que veux-tu voir changer chez toi? questionna-t-il. Tu as déjà mentionné certains trucs, quelques-uns liés à la testostérone, et un à la mastectomie, mais tu devras m'en dire un peu plus sur tes espérances.

Je remarquai à peine qu'il était passé du vous au tu. Honnêtement, ça m'était égal. Si je devais m'ouvrir à lui, autant avoir un semblant de proximité.

-Dans l'intimité, avec ta petite amie, as-tu pris conscience de certains besoins?

-Heu… je n'ai jamais eu de blonde… dis-je, gêné. Deux ou trois petits amis par le passé, mais nous n'étions pas allés plus loin que les baisers.

Il sembla perplexe l'espace d'un instant, son regard alternant entre Hermione et moi.

-Je suis navré, j'ai cru que vous formiez un couple! s'excusa-t-il. Tu n'as pas eu de blonde mais des chums oui; te considères-tu gay?

-Non! Je suis attiré par les femmes. C'est juste que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, plus jeune. Il s'est juste rien passé encore.

-Gimmy, je peux t'attendre à l'extérieur si tu préfères, proposa Hermione, mal à l'aise. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler de ces aspects intimes de ta personne devant moi…

-Non ça va, reste, répondis-je sans même y réfléchir.

Je pris quelques profondes inspirations, ordonnant mes pensées, avant de poursuivre.

-Au fil de mes recherches, j'en ai appris un peu plus sur les processus, tant moldu que sorcier. Je sais que je veux de la testostérone : la barbe, la voix, ne plus avoir de règles, une carrure plus virile… je veux ça. La mastectomie, le torse plat, ça aussi je la veux. Sinon, poursuivis-je en rougissant, je sais que je ne suis pas confortable avec le fait de…savoir que c'est là. Qu'il y a un trou. Que mon corps pourrait théoriquement porter des enfants. C'est l'hystérectomie pour ça, non? Et pour la suite, on verrait plus tard, si je n'ai pas nécessairement à tout décider tout de suite.

-Bien sûr, on ne coulera rien dans le béton aujourd'hui, me rassura le guérisseur Campbell. Je préconise une approche intégrant la médecine moldue et les habiletés magiques. J'ai notamment mis au point une potion qui reproduit les effets de la testostérone injectable qu'on retrouve chez les moldus, sans l'inconfort lié aux seringues. Pour les interventions chirurgicales, je combine les procédures moldues aux techniques de coupe et de cicatrisation invisible des sorciers afin d'obtenir des résultats optimaux et de réduire la durée des convalescences.

-Impressionnant! s'enthousiasma Hermione, mourant visiblement d'envie de lui poser mille et une questions sur son travail.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

Je m'imaginais à la place des personnes sur les photos dans mes brochures que j'avais consultées, impatient de vivre les mêmes expériences.

-Je peux te faire un prélèvement sanguin aujourd'hui, question d'adapter la potion à ton organisme pour obtenir des résultats optimaux. Une fois à Poudlard, Mrs Pomfrey pourra te les administrer une fois par semaine et faire les prélèvements de suivi.

-Super! Et comment procéderons-nous pour la suite, pour la mastectomie?

-Je viendrai discuter avec toi à l'école pour qu'on planifie la suite. Je sais que la nouvelle directrice est ouverte à adapter ton horaire en conséquence.

C'était trop beau, trop parfait, trop facile! J'étais tout simplement aux anges! J'allais pouvoir commencer ma transition très bientôt.

Hermione nous laissa un moment, prétextant devoir utiliser la salle de bain, pendant que le guérisseur effectuait le prélèvement.

-Gimmy, je peux te poser une question? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, certainement!

-Ton amie…elle te plaît plus qu'en amie, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est si évident? rétorquai-je, découragé.

-Je me vois beaucoup dans ton agissement, à mes débuts avec ma fiancée, c'est tout. Alors je me demandais…

-Hmmm…si vous saviez à quel point ça m'angoisse, je suis tiraillé entre mes sentiments, ma peur de la perdre, surtout si ce n'est pas réciproque, ma crainte qu'elle me rejette parce que je suis trans, et mon attirance. Et je sais que ce sera plus intense encore sous testo!

-Ne t'en fais pas, une chose à la fois. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Matt et laisse tomber le vous! On n'a pas tant de différence d'âge et surtout, beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le crois, dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

-Vous…Tu… es comme moi? Trans? questionnai-je, malhabile.

-Oui. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à m'écrire si quelque chose te tracasse ou si tu souhaites parler à quelqu'un qui est passé par là. Oui, je suis rendu guérisseur, mais je reste un gars trans qui sait combien ça peut faire du bien de savoir qu'on n'est pas seul. C'est pour ça que je t'ai reçu aussi vite…

-Merci, Matt. Merci pour tout.

-Gimmy, je suis là pour ça! Je suis là pour toi, affirma-t-il, solennel, pendant qu'Hermione revenait dans le bureau. Je vais m'assurer de faire parvenir ta première dose de potion à Poudlard pour qu'elle y soit à ton arrivée le premier septembre. Miss Granger, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance!

Nous lui serrâmes la main une dernière fois, avant de réactiver le portoloin qui nous ramena sur le pas de la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, Hermione se tourna vers moi, me fixant droit dans mes yeux, et dit :

-Bon, cette fois, tu ne t'en sauveras pas : pas de Harry qui arrive, pas de hibou et de rendez-vous surprise. Il faut qu'on se parle, et tu sais très bien par rapport à quoi.


	9. Moment de vérité

**9\. Chapitre 8 : Moment de vérité**

 _Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, Hermione se tourna vers moi, me fixant droit dans mes yeux, et dit :_

 _-Bon, cette fois, tu ne t'en sauveras pas : pas de Harry qui arrive, pas de hibou et de rendez-vous surprise. Il faut qu'on se parle, et tu sais très bien par rapport à quoi._

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible que mes paumes de mains puissent devenir aussi moites. Non mais, j'aurais préféré recommencer à échanger avec le journal de Tom Riddle que de devoir affronter cette réalité en face! Hmmm…venais-je vraiment de dire que je préférerais causer avec Voldemort qu'avec ma meilleure amie?! Je n'exagère JAMAIS voyons! N'empêche, je devais admettre que j'avais un peu peur de la tournure de cet échange. Et si jamais elle m'en voulait? Si jamais elle disait que c'était une erreur qui ne devrait jamais se répéter? Si jamais elle voulait s'éloigner de moi? Si jamais elle ne voulait pas de moi?

Un peu malgré moi, je venais de réaliser que je ne voyais peut-être pas Hermione comme une simple amie… ou du moins, que je ne dirais pas non à ce qu'il y ait plus entre nous. Et cette réalité me générait une réelle anxiété. Rien ne m'avait paru aussi compliqué lorsque j'étais sorti avec Michael, avec Dean, avec Harry… Mais c'était avant, tout ça. Ça me semblait si lointain, alors que techniquement, ma relation avec Harry avait pris i peine quelques semaines. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je m'y étais beaucoup investi, je savais bien que ça ne pourrait pas durer, que je n'étais pas gay…

Machinalement, pendant que tout dans mon esprit tournait à 100 miles à l'heure, je suivis Hermione à l'étage, dans notre chambre.

-Es-tu satisfait de ta rencontre avec le guérisseur Campbell? me demanda-t-elle, cherchant visiblement comment amorcer cette discussion, sans entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, chose dont je lui fus reconnaissant.

-Ouais, Matt a l'air vraiment sympa! Déjà, qu'il m'ait rencontré aussi rapidement, c'est un signe, non?

-Wow! Vous êtes déjà rendus intimes, lui et toi, à vous appeler par vos p'tits noms! rigola-t-elle.

-C'est lui qui me l'a demandé : je suis qui pour refuser!

-C'est vraiment fascinant les combinaisons entre médecines moldue et sorcière qu'il met au point, poursuivit Hermione, avec cet intérêt caractéristique qu'elle porte aux notions académiques. Tu sais que j'ai envisagé devenir médicomage? Imagine si je pouvais faire ma résidence avec lui!

-Mais oui : je deviendrais un de tes patients et tu l'assisterais pour mes chirurgies… je dis ça comme ça, mais tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre? Je veux dire… on n'est généralement pas habillé quand on se fait opérer…

Je regrettai tout de suite cette dernière phrase à peine avait-elle franchi mes lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il que je lui ouvre la porte à ce que nous devions réellement discuter? Décidément, j'étais incapable de toute logique en sa présence. Évidemment, elle sauta sur l'occasion :

-Gim', depuis ce matin, il y a tous ces non-dits, ces actes manqués, ces sous-entendus… il y a eu ce baiser aussi, poursuivit-elle alors que ses pommettes prenaient une teinte rosée. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on en parle, non, pour ne pas se faire de mal?

-J'embrasse si mal que ça? dis-je, incapable de garder mon sérieux. Au point de te faire mal?

-T'es nono! Je ne parlais pas de douleur physique.

-Duh! Je sais bien!

-Qu'est-ce que ça représente, tout ça, pour toi? Qu'est-ce que tu penses, que tu ressens? Qu'est-ce que tu espères?

-J'ai juste envie de recommencer, murmurai-je en détournant les yeux.

Silence. Elle ne répondit pas. Je sentais la peine m'envahir : évidemment qu'elle ne voudrait pas de moi! Qui pourrait bien vouloir d'un gars qui n'en est pas vraiment un?

-Mais je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas, ajoutais-je, cherchant à tout le moins à préserver notre amitié. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, et je souhaite simplement que tout soit comme avant entre nous. À la différence que je serai perçu comme le gars que j'ai toujours été…

Nouveau silence. Ça devenait vraiment malaisant! Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : aller me réfugier à la salle de bain, qu'elle ne puisse pas voir à quel point ça me faisait mal. Pour ne pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Et surtout, pour ne pas qu'elle me compare à un autre Weasley qui ne voulait que des rapprochements physiques avec elle, constamment, c'est-à-dire mon frère Ron.

-Pourquoi es-tu si convaincu que ça ne se reproduira pas? s'enquit-elle lentement.

-Je sais bien que jamais personne ne pourra être avec moi! Personne ne voudra de moi! Qui veut d'un gars qui n'en est pas vraiment un? D'un freak, d'une anomalie? m'emportais-je, incapable de retenir mes larmes.

Ça me faisait mal de me l'avouer. En même temps, je savais depuis un moment déjà que ce serait ma nouvelle réalité en transitionnant : je diminuais drastiquement mes chances d'être en couple un jour…

Un doigt effleura ma joue, récoltant une larme au passage. Son doigt. Je n'avais pas eu conscience qu'elle s'était approchée de moi.

-Et tu as demandé à toutes les personnes de l'univers si elles accepteraient de sortir avec un merveilleux jeune homme trans pour être en mesure d'affirmer ça? demanda-t-elle calmement, maintenant ses doigts sur ma peau.

-Non! Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

-Non, je ne comprends pas. Parce que pour ma part, je m'en fous que tu sois un gars ou une fille. Je m'en fous, du contenu de tes pantalons. Je suis bien loin de te considérer comme une anomalie.

-Oui, mais tu es mon amie, c'est pas pareil!

Elle fixa son regard dans le mien, maintenant toujours ma joue dans sa main. Nos visages étaient dangereusement rapprochés. C'était de la vraie torture!

-Et selon toi, une amie, ça fait ça? claironna-t-elle avant de combler la courte distance qui séparait mes lèvres des siennes et de m'entrainer dans un baiser d'abord chaste, mais qui devint bien vite beaucoup plus passionné.

Malgré moi, je me forçai à m'arracher à son étreinte.

-Ne me prends pas en pitié, Hermione. Ne me fais pas miroiter une éventualité impossible, suppliai-je.

-C'est bien loin d'être impossible…

-Je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre, tu ne comprends pas…

-Gimmy, je n'embrasse pas mes amis par pitié ou pour leur causer du mal. En fait, je n'embrasse pas mes amis de la sorte.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est ton intention, mais pourtant, c'est ce qui va arriver…

-Alors tu veux t'empêcher de fréquenter quelqu'un qui t'aime pour qui tu es et qui, visiblement, ne te laisse pas indifférent, au cas où tu finirais par avoir mal? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Silence. C'était mon tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire. On dirait que ses propos finissaient par rejoindre mon cerveau à retardement. « Quelqu'un qui t'aime », « fréquenter »… serait-ce possible que… non, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, mon vieux. Mais… les signaux ne peuvent pas être plus flagrants que ça, non?! Elle dit qu'elle n'embrasse pas ses amis, et pourtant, c'est la deuxième fois que nous nous embrassions aujourd'hui.

Mon visage s'illumina soudain, alors que je pris conscience de la teneur de ses propos. J'osai alors plonger mon regard dans ses yeux.

-Tu as finalement compris? questionna-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Saisissant son menton d'une main et glissant mon autre main sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes.

Ce pourrait-il que mon attirance soit partagée? À en croire la vigueur avec laquelle elle me retournait mes baisers, il était difficile de penser autrement. La jeune femme plaça un bras sur mon épaule, venant placer sa main derrière ma tête, alors que son autre main venait délicatement se poser dans le creux de mes reins, m'attirant vers elle pour sentir encore davantage mon corps contre le sien. La proximité de son corps me faisait perdre la tête. Ma prothèse s'était rapidement humidifiée, je pouvais sentir mes tétons durcir sous mon binder. Le ballet de nos langues l'une contre l'autre se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me surpris à donner de petits coups de bassin sur le rythme de notre embrassade, ma prothèse, à la rencontre de son pelvis, glissant agréablement à chaque pulsation sur mon anatomie abondamment lubrifiée par mon excitation. Loin de s'en offusquer, Hermione fit plutôt glisser sa main jusqu'au bas de mon dos, ou au haut de mes fesses, rendu là, c'était du pareil au même, exerçant une pression sur mon bassin à chacun de mes coups de reins pour créer encore davantage de proximité entre nos corps brûlants de désir.

Je ne pouvais parler pour elle, mais plus l'excitation montait, plus je prenais conscience de cette tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre nous depuis un bon moment déjà. Facilement depuis trois ans. Depuis l'époque où nous partagions cette même chambre alors que Square Grimmaurd était encore le quartier général de l'Ordre, quand nous dormions enlacés dans mon lit simple. Combien de rêves érotiques avais-je faits à l'époque, les mettant sur le dos des poussées hormonales liées à ma puberté?

Mais elle s'était intéressée à Ron, non? Lors de leur sixième année, puis lorsqu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes l'année dernière, c'était Harry qui me l'avait confirmé. Et mon idiot de frère avait préféré batifoler avec Lavande et agir en imbécile avec Hermione, la traitant vraiment rudement par moment. Hmm…à bien y penser, peut-être que mon frère avait simplement causé sa propre perte! Et honnêtement, j'ignore comment il a pu faire, car en ayant cette jeune femme brillante, attirante, aimante et allumée tout contre moi, jamais je n'oserais faire quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de l'éloigner de moi.

Et comme si elle avait suivi le fil de mes pensées, comme si elle souhaitait confirmer qu'elle ressentait aussi cette tension non dite entre nous, Hermione passa en deuxième vitesse. Marquant toujours le rythme d'une main qui ne se gênait plus pour malaxer allègrement mon postérieur, la sorcière fit glisser l'autre le long de mon cou, puis sur mon sternum jusqu'à ma taille. Soulevant délicatement ma chemise, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre, ses caresses délicates me faisant frissonner incontrôlablement. À hauteur du bas de ma cage thoracique, elle joua un moment avec la couture du bas de mon binder, avant de glisser sa main plus haut, chatouillant mes pectoraux par-dessus le tissu du vêtement compressif.

La réalité me frappa alors de plein fouet : ce n'était pas mes pectoraux qu'Hermione touchait, mais les deux excroissances qui n'avaient pas leur place sur mon corps. Et si le binder donnait visuellement une apparence masculine à mon torse, au toucher, on pouvait très clairement percevoir leur présence. À cette constatation, je cessai mes coups de bassin. Ma langue resta immobile en retrait de la sienne. Mon corps se raidit d'un seul coup, tous mes muscles semblant se crisper.

De toute évidence, mon malaise soudain n'échappa pas à la jeune femme que je tenais toujours contre moi. Se détachant à regret de mes lèvres et éloignant son visage de quelques centimètres, elle m'interrogea du regard.

-Gimmy, ça va?

-Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas.

J'étais incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, déjà?

-Je m'excuse, dis-je sans la regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui ai voulu aller trop vite.

-Ne va surtout pas croire que je n'étais pas en route vers le septième ciel et que je ne voulais pas ce qui se passait…

-C'est flatteur! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement. Mais je veux dire, j'ai voulu aller trop vite par rapport à ta dysphorie de genre. J'ai lu dans les brochures que ça pouvait être difficile pour certaines personnes trans dans leur rapport avec leur corps, surtout en début de parcours…

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé…

Nous allâmes à tour de rôle utiliser la salle de bain pour nous mettre en pyjamas et nous préparer à aller au lit. Ce n'est qu'une fois couché dans l'obscurité à côté d'Hermione, me sentant un brin tout nu sans mon binder et ma prothèse, que je réalisai à quel point mon corps était tendu.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi? On est quoi? demandai-je, intimidé par la présence d'une jeune femme désirable que j'avais passé une partie de la soirée à embrasser, légèrement vêtue d'une fine robe de nuit à bretelles, allongée à mes côtés.

\- On y va à ton rythme, Gimmy.

-Mais…tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir!? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, philosopha-t-elle. Je te laisse le lead…

-Je peux te cuillérer?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione vint se blottir dans mes bras, refermant ceux-ci autour d'elle et maintenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Dors bien, Hermione, murmurai-je en posant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Impossible de faire autrement en étant dans tes bras, répondit-elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	10. Revenir sur terre

**Vraiment désolé pour le délai entre mes publications. La vie va vite, je poursuis 6 000 000 de projets tout à la fois. Je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage!**

Je fis une multitude de rêves étranges, cette nuit-là. Honnêtement, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, vue la journée folle que je venais de passer : l'examen de transplanage, McGonagall, Ste-Mangouste, la coupe de cheveux, Matt Campbell, Hermione…

Merde! Je ne savais plus quoi penser, par rapport à Hermione. Oui, mon amie ne me laissait pas indifférent. Au fond de moi, je le savais depuis longtemps. Mais, c'était risqué. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'approcher de quelqu'un d'autre aussi rapidement, je croyais que ça prendrait des mois voire des années, le temps que les potions fassent effet, le temps que je subisse les chirurgies désirées, avant que je ne vive de quelconques rapprochements. Et que même à ce moment, honnêtement, je ne pourrais jamais vivre plus que des aventures d'un soir. Non mais, qui accepterait d'entamer une relation avec moi sachant d'où je venais?

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite! Et avec Hermione, qui plus est! L'enjeux sera on ne peut plus grand. Il s'agit tout de même de ma meilleure amie. Et moi, je ne sais rien de ce qui m'attend. Dans les brochures, certaines personnes relataient des changements dans la personnalité, l'humeur, les agissements. Si tout merdait avec Hermione, ce ne serait pas qu'un chagrin émotif, ce serait la fin d'une amitié qui m'était chère. Bordel! Je ne sais même pas si nous avons le droit d'être en couple, d'être heureux, nous, les gars trans!

« Pourtant, Matt a mentionné sa fiancée. » Cette réflexion s'imposa à moi. Fiancée… donc il était en couple. Mais si ça se trouve, peut-être qu'il me mène en bateau, qu'il n'est pas vraiment trans, peut-être que sa conjointe ne le sait pas, peut-être qu'elle est trans, elle aussi.

Il a compris rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione et moi. Il me l'aurait dit si ça n'avait pas été envisageable, non?

Le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille assoupie à mes côtés, je me glissai hors du lit, attrapai ma prothèse et mon binder, et je me faufilai hors de la chambre, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain puis, après une toilette sommaire et après avoir enfilé mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, montant dans les étages vers un petit bureau. J'y trouvai une plume, de l'encre, et un morceau de parchemin. Sans plus attendre, je m'installai et commençai à poser mes réflexions sur le papier.

 _« Matt,_

 _Je ne sais pas trop s'il était acceptable que je t'écrive à ce propos, ou si tu vas me prendre pour un fou. Mais comme tu m'as dit de t'écrire si je souhaitais échanger avec quelqu'un qui est passé par là, je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien._

 _Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour Hermione… je dois admettre que la situation s'est un brin complexifiée, à notre retour. Comment pourrais-je résumer… heum… disons qu'on a fini par passer une partie de la soirée à s'embrasser, elle et moi. Et, Merlin que c'était bon! Intense! Jamais, avec mes chums, je n'avais ressenti ça. Toute cette passion… C'était enivrant!_

 _Sauf qu'à un certain point, j'ai figé. Je crois que c'est quand elle a commencé à laisser aller ses mains sous ma chemise… Je portais mon binder, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai quand même figé. Je veux dire, l'illusion a beau être convaincante visuellement, c'est clair qu'au toucher, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir sur la présence de… deux corps étrangers… sur mon torse (c'est normal que, même à l'écrit, je ne sois vraiment pas à l'aise de les nommer pour ce qu'ils sont?)._

 _Elle a senti mon malaise, elle s'est arrêtée. Elle s'est excusée, elle a dit qu'on irait à mon rythme…_

 _Mais là, voilà, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. C'est nouveau, tout ça, pour moi. Nous n'étions jamais allés jusqu'à ce genre de rapprochements, dans mes relations précédentes. Alors si ce n'est pas déjà suffisant, le stress d'un jeune adulte qui découvre ses pulsions et tout… Genre, je veux dire, ma situation apporte une complexité supplémentaire._

 _Je suis un gars. Un homme. Et s'i se passer quelque chose entre Hermione et moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle me perçoive autrement. Qu'elle constate que nos corps sont… faits pareils. Que je n'ai pas de… rien de vrai dans mes pantalons. C'est ça, de la dysphorie, n'est-ce pas? Tous ces malaises que j'ai par rapport à mon corps…_

 _En même temps, je dois admettre que je suis anxieux à l'idée qu'elle change d'avis. Que tout compte fait, elle réalise qu'elle ne peut pas être avec moi, qu'elle doit être avec un « vrai » homme. Que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour elle. Une expérience._

 _Elle me laissait entendre que non, hier soir. Qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser de simples amis. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. D'être terrorisé._

 _Je ne sais pas, je m'étais en quelque sorte convaincu que je ne serais jamais en couple. Qu'à la limite, j'aurais quelques histoires d'un soir, dans quelques années, quand ma transition serait faite, mais que jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait envisager une relation avec quelqu'un comme moi._

 _Je m'excuse. Je suis conscient que je ne fais que poser mes réflexions sans queue ni tête sur papier, et que je te les partage, mais qu'au fond, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Que je dois passer pour le plus anxieux des loosers. Quel Gryffindor je fais, bon sang!_

 _Oublie ça. J'attendrai de tes nouvelles pour la potion et la suite des choses._

 _Gimmy F. Weasley »_

Un brin honteux, je ne pris même pas la peine de relire ma lettre avant de la sceller. Je m'approchai de Hope, la nouvelle chouette d'Harry, qui somnolait dans un coin de la pièce, lui confiai ma missive et la regardai s'élancer par la fenêtre. Consultant l'heure d'un _tempus_ , maintenant que j'avais le droit de pratiquer la magie où bon me semblait, je constatai que la matinée était à présent bien avancée et qu'il serait temps que je descende à la cuisine pour manger un morceau, mon estomac grognant pour appuyer cette motion.

Ce n'est que rendu au bas des marches, alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques pas à franchir pour atteindre la porte de la cuisine, qui était entrebâillée, que des voix me parvinrent.

\- … Je sais que c'est étrange pour toi, Harry, d'entendre tout ça, surtout considérant qu'il y a tout juste quelques semaines vous sortiez ensemble. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, et je n'ai personne d'autres vers qui me tourner.

\- 'Mione, ça va je te dis. Je suis un brin surpris, mais je suis content pour vous.

\- Mais… c'est bizarre, non? Je veux dire, je suis sortie avec son frère! Je l'ai laissé parce qu'il insistait trop. Et là j'ai fait la même chose avec lui…

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait sentir coupable. Tu as respecté ses limites. Je veux dire, tu as bien agi.

\- Il n'était déjà plus dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Gimmy va probablement avoir besoin d'être mis en confiance, rassuré, il va avoir des tas de choses à apprivoiser, et il aura certainement besoin d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés. D'une présence comme la tienne.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry…Je fais quoi entre-temps? J'agis comment avec lui?

Ayant l'impression que je n'aurais pas dû entendre cette discussion, je remontai d'un palier, puis redescendis vers la cuisine, m'y dirigeant cette fois en étant particulièrement bruyant, éternuant et marchant lourdement, question qu'ils m'entendent arriver et qu'ils mettent fin à leurs échanges. J'entrai dans la cuisine, les saluant d'un hochement de tête, et m'installai à table pendant que Kreattur faisait léviter une assiette d'œufs au plat et de pain grillé jusqu'à moi.

\- Alors Gim', bien dormi? 'Mione me disait que vous étiez allés rencontrer le guérisseur Campbell hier. Tu l'as trouvé comment? me demanda Harry, tout bonnement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de moi quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Ouais, il m'a semblé sympa, dis-je en exagérant mon enthousiasme un brin malgré moi. Il a dit que je pourrais commencer à prendre ma potion de testostérone au plus tard à la rentrée.

\- Les techniques qu'il a mises au point sont franchement impressionnantes! s'enthousiasma Hermione, visiblement admirative des qualités intellectuelles et techniques de mon nouveau guérisseur. Dire que les moldus doivent s'injecter leurs hormones, il a très bien travaillé !

-C'est une bonne chose que McGonagall me l'ait référé, ajoutai-je.

C'est alors que la réalisation me frappa : la nouvelle directrice devait savoir que Matt était trans! C'était peut-être même lui, l'autre étudiant trans accueilli à Poudlard précédemment. Un des autres en tout cas. Et s'il avait réellement fréquenté le château en même temps que mes frères aînés, peut-être qu'ils avaient été au courant... À moins qu'il ait fait sa transition après ses études? Ou qu'il ait déjà vécu en tant que gars avant de commencer l'école? À quel âge on pouvait commencer une transition ?

-Gimmy, tu ne m'as toujours pas reparlé de cette jeune femme qui t'es tombée dans l'œil hier à Sainte-Mangouste, dit alors Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

Non mais quel hypocrite !? Hermione lui en a parlé, il fait vraiment exprès!

Honnêtement, ça ne me dérangeait pas réellement qu'il soit au courant. Je sais qu'Hermione et lui sont très proches, qu'ils ont probablement même parlé de moi lorsque je sortais encore avec Harry. Rationnellement, je savais aussi très pertinemment que je me serais fait un plaisir de lui parler de n'importe quelle autre fille, surtout si elle n'était pas actuellement assise face à moi. Mais justement, l'objet de mes fantaisies partageait notre table. C'était juste vachement bizarre de commencer à parler d'elle en sa présence.

-Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon légiscomage, tentai-je pour m'en sauver.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt que tu ne parleras pas en présence de la fille qui va partager ton dortoir pour ne pas passer pour un maniaque sexuel? renchérit-il.

Hermione assistait à l'échange en feignant l'indifférence, mais je voyais bien qu'elle s'y intéressait en réalité.

-Je ne pourrai jamais être pire que mon frère !

Ok, c'était clairement gratuit comme commentaire de ma part. En même temps, j'étais tellement opposé à la manière dont il a traité Hermione et je ne voulais d'aucune étiquette qui me comparerait à lui sur ce plan.

-1 à zéro Gimmy, lança alors Hermione pour clore le sujet, n'ayant de toute évidence pas envie de parler de son ex ce matin. Grosse journée en vue au Ministère, Harry?

Je lui lançai un petit sourire, formulant silencieusement un merci à l'attention de mon amie. Ou peu importe comment je devais à présent la désigner, maintenant qu'elle a clairement statué ne pas embrasser ses amis de la sorte. Sourire qu'elle me rendit sans tarder, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Par Merlin! Comment cette fille pouvait-elle me faire autant d'effet?

\- Assez chargée, en effet, répondu Harry tout bonnement, comme si la situation n'était pas totalement étrange et malaisante, pleine de non-dits. Kingsley m'a demandé de l'accompagner lors d'une rencontre au sommet avec les membres de la confrérie magique internationale. Il faut prendre des actions concrètes rapidement pour prévenir l'émergence d'un futur mage noir.

Enfin, les discussions tournaient autour d'autre chose que moi, ma transition et mes attirances potentielles! Nous discutâmes encore un moment, terminant notre petit-déjeuner, puis Harry attrapa son sac et franchit la porte en nous saluant.

Dès que nous entendîmes le crac sonore caractéristique signifiant qu'Harry avait quitté Square Grimmaurd, je sentis le regard insistant de la jeune femme sur moi.

\- Bien dormi, Gim'? Il me semble que tu es rarement aussi matinal…

Décidément, rien ne lui échappait.

\- J'avais un hibou à envoyer à mon psycomage, répondis-je en tentant de rester évasif.

\- Rien à voir avec notre soirée d'hier? s'enquit-elle d'un air entendu.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération?! Évidemment que ça avait à voir avec les révélations… et les baisers…les caresses… et la foutue dysphorie…

\- Heum… peut-être bien... dis-je en restant le plus évasif possible.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'étais assez crinquée moi aussi. En fait, j'en ai peut-être profité pour faire un peu redescendre la tension de mon côté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Attendez… elle vient vraiment d'insinuer ce que je pense? Un flash traversa mon esprit, présentant Hermione, une moue satisfaite sur le visage, une main dans sa culotte et l'autre sur son sein, en train de jouer avec son corps. Clairement, le rouge me monta aux joues, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- J'oublie souvent à quel point tu as une imagination fertile, surtout quand vient le temps de te créer des images mentales, s'excusa-t-elle, ne semblant pas tant gênée que mal pour moi.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de café sous l'effet de la surprise, tiraillé entre mon envie de me rapprocher d'elle, de combler l'espace toujours trop grand entre nos deux corps, et mes incertitudes quant à la constitution du mien.

\- Je m'excuse, Gimmy, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je ne veux pas te mettre de pression, ni te faire sentir mal à l'aise. Je ne te cacherai pas que toutes les cellules de mon corps te réclament, mais je sais aussi que je ne dois pas aller trop vite et que ça peut être complexe pour toi aussi.

\- 'Mione… une chose est certaine : je ne veux jamais que tu doutes de l'effet que tu me fais.

\- Petit charmeur, va! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non mais c'est vrai! Au point où on en est, je crois que je peux me permettre d'être honnête avec toi. Tu me fais un effet bœuf. Mais je sais pas, je ne suis tellement pas bien avec mon corps que je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte en la matière non plus. Je veux dire, pas juste pour ta dysphorie, mais pour toute cette histoire de rapprochements. On s'entend que je repoussais ton frère…

Nous restâmes là quelques instants à nous échanger des regards gênés.

\- Gim', de part et d'autre, on va se laisser le temps, s'écouter, se découvrir. Step by step, j'ai confiance en toi, pis je te prouverai que tu peux me faire confiance toi aussi.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, 'Mione, rétorquai-je. C'est mon corps que je ne trust pas, qui ne fit pas avec mon cerveau.

\- Et ton corps, en ce moment, si tu lui laisses prendre le lead, il te dit quoi?

En guise de réponse, je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et je vins poser mes lèvres sur ses lèvres.

\- Je les aime, moi, les feelings de ton corps!


End file.
